Mesmerize
by Animeotaku001
Summary: Kakashi Hatake, once one of the most eligible bachelor in the country comes home to a beautiful blonde that's managed to soften and domesticate him. One look at his treasure and he turns into a hungry man. And boy, was he going to devour... This is a rather long and Absolutely SMUTty story. You've been warned! RolePlaying, M/Preg, Yaoi M/M, Kakashi/Naruto, First Fic,
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone!**

 **This is my very first story and first time writing anything long other than for school so any advice would be great! It's spurned by my overactive imagination and love for Kakashi (and other anime characters, I plan on doing more later too but that is laaater).**

 **Excuse me if there are many grammatical errors or if its not as organized. Tried my best =)**

 **I'm not sure yet if this will be just the sex scene or if I will continue it. I already have a story in mind but I don't want to be overwhelmed and not finish so I'll take it as it goes.**

 **In MY universe, the ukes can always get pregnant. Think omegaverse minus all the potential rapes and heats and mates. No alpha or beta or omega here. But who's dominant and who's submissive is very clear. The ukes are still MEN men except in bed.**

 **After writing this, I now have a renewed respect for real authors out there. You have my sword (think LOTR)**

 **M/Preg**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Enjoy**!

* * *

A clicking sound of the door being unlocked could be heard as the silver haired man successfully punched the code to access the penthouse condo. Kakashi Hatake opened the door and stepped into the luxurious abode.

Nothing about the man could be considered 'average'. One glance at him screams the very clichéd 'dominance, money and power'. At 6'3, he towers over most people. And that's exactly what he is. He's a self-made man who owns one of the fastest growing communicating company in the country that people all over the world use. He started the company 10 years ago with his best friend Iruka Umino while they were in the military. Employees and business partners respected him. He never expected it to expand as it did, it just sort of happened and now he's one of the richest men in the country.

At the age of 31, Kakashi was standing in the pinnacle of success. And it's been steadily climbing still.

Men and women throw themselves at him. Some to curry for his favor, others for sex. Oftentimes, both. He's never ones had to lift a finger when it comes to anything, especially sex. Kakashi shook his head. He'd also known quiet a few 'straight' men in the past, and even now, that's practically begged for him to fuck them. 'Yeah, straight onto my cock', he thought dismissively.

They gravitated to him naturally and he was never the kind to suppress his urges if the other was good enough to catch his attention. Though, he did have more women more than men. He indulged himself in the carnal pleasure and by the end of it, the results were all the same. All were eagerly offering their asses or pussies for him to take. He was one of the most eligible bachelor, after all.

'Well, used to be' he thought, a rare smile forming in his handsome face as an image of blonde hair and mesmerizing blue eye appeared in his mind. The one who's had his heart since forever he's realized over time. And, unknown to the blonde, also had him by his cock. I guess you could say he's 'pussy whipped', or in this case 'man pussy whipped'. He grinned darkly. Him, the Hatake Kakashi that everyone wanted and worshipped. He shook his head. He's in trouble.

His lean but muscular body and powerful thighs moved unhurriedly towards the soft music that was coming from the direction of the kitchen. He smiled. Taking his time, he removed his business jacket and set them on the living room couch along with his briefcase and left his tie and long sleeved white button down in. He loosened the tie and continued towards the kitchen. The condo was littered with boxes. He, well 'they', were moving two days from now to a single house and the move was coming along nicely.

Kakashi reached the kitchen and stopped by the doorway. He leaned his shoulder against the wall to his left, crossed his muscular arms over his chest and cocked his head in an arrogant but oh so manly manner. He stared at the scene that his 'wife' made before him. Three years ago, if anyone was to say that he would be married to a man and happily living a domesticated life, he'd have raised his eyebrows and called them idiots. Now, look at him. The irony.

The male blonde had his back to him and was putting dishes away here and there. The soft music of 'Dance For You' by Beyoncé played in the background and the boys lithe body was dancing to the rhythm slowly. His boyfriend had not noticed his presence and he had the pleasure of watching the smaller man unabashed.

He followed the blondes movement and his eyes softened. He loved his wife very much. Prioritized him over everything. He doesn't know what he'd do if he lost Naruto. He almost did to another ones because of his stubborn ways and the result nearly drove him insane.

But that was a story for another time.

Lithe is the exact definition to describe Naruto Uzumaki. He is not as thin as one would suspect, considering he does have muscles though not hardly as defined as Kakashis. The boys height wa average compared to him at 5'6. Something that was always a sore topic for the young blonde. If there was anything contradicting anywhere in Narutos body, it was his ass. The plump, delectable and fuckable ass. And the two sexy dimples on top of it. Kakashi darkened at the image.

Yes, the ass that's tortured him since the boy turned 15 and Kakashi was 24. The ass that first alerted him to the fact that the boy was not the same snotty nosed brat who used to try to follow him around.

At the moment, that same ass was sensuously gyrating to the music clad only in a boxer brief and one of Kakashi's shirt. A remote was in Naruto's hand and he was using it to sing along as he worked. Even with the oversized shirt you can see the defined globes when he moved a certain way. He moved so seductively without even trying.

His cock twitched in his pants. Kakashi's eyes turned predatory and he licked his lips slowly before he stalked silently towards his ever-tempting lover.

"Hi, baby.." he had bent his waist and breathed the words into his smaller wife's right ear before using both hands to grip the hips in front of him. He knew what will happen next.

"Ahh!", a very girly scream was ripped from Naruto's mouth and if it wasn't for Kakashi's hold, he would have been a flailing mess. Naruto was never the kind to get scared over small things. He even loves scary movies. But somehow, the older man had a way of sneaking on people without being noticed. He turned his head to glare at the black and red eyes gazing at him.

Kakashi couldn't help the smirk upon hearing the cute scream. If he wasn't so aroused he probably would have been laughing at the situation. Instead he encircled his left arm around Naruto's waist and straightened himself up, pulling their bodies flushed together. The move lifted the blonde's feet off the floor and he had to hold onto the hand that was around him for leverage.

Kakashi grinded his hips against the delicious ass before him. Fuck, his erection was growing and growing fast. Naruto always had that effect on him. After all these years.

"How was your day?" he continued slowly. He moved his right hand up to caress Naruto's cheek and kissed his temple as an apology. He moved down the slightly reddened ear and licked the inside unhurriedly before moving to the outer shell and giving it the same attention. He trailed his mouth down Naruto's cheek to tongue his neck causing the blonde to moan involuntarily.

Naruto forgot all about being mad and closed his eyes, tilting his head to side to give the wandering mouth better access. He wound an arm up to hold the back of Kakashi's head to his neck. He moaned again. The things Kakashi can do with his tongue. He started panting as the silver haired man gave his neck a particularly long one. Tonguing where his neck and shoulder meet all the way to the back of his right ear in one languid stroke. Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head as the tingly sensation started from his toes up to his neck.

Kakashi smirked again and put the blonde back down on his shaky legs with his arm still holding onto his waist. He reached the other arm over to remove the remote from Naruto's grasp and turned off the music. He put the device down on the counter and gave his full attention to the panting man before him.

"Ka.. Kakashi... Wha..?" it seems his baby couldn't string words together as he pulled the oversized shirt over and off the smaller mans' body. All Naruto could do was obey. His mind was hazy from what just happened. His glazed eyes were half lidded and he couldn't think straight. Lord, help him when Kakashi gets like this.

"I missed you, today. And I'm about to show you exactly how much.." Kakashi's reply came out low and full of promises. He kissed the back of the neck before him and leisurely traced open mouth kisses and small bites down the blondes back. He scraped his teeth gently along the small waist. Narutos back arched and tingled at the pleasurable torture. Kakashi knelt behind the blonde until his eyes was leveled with the two dimples on top of Naruto's ass.

Naruto blushed and scowled. He cleared his throat and was about to turn around to give Kakashi a piece of his mind when the older man gripped his hips with two big hands ones more, preventing him. This time Kakashi's thumbs were settled perfectly on the two sexy indentations. He squeezed the hips and Naruto moaned and put his hand on the counter in front of him. Bending his waist causing his ass to stick out a little.

Kakashi sucked his breath through his teeth. The move had his face dangerously close to the object of his fascination. His erection was straining and if the pants and moans coming out of the blonde was any indication, he was just as aroused. He hooked his thumb on the boxer brief and pulled the garment down. Slowly exposing the smooth ass to his hungry eyes. He licked his lips again and leaned down to get the garment off the boy completely. He discarded it to the side and got eye level with the lovely behind again. He trailed his hands slowly up the back of Naruto's legs to his thighs and, finally, stopped and gripped the globes in front of him. He squeezed and massaged it gently then strongly, watching as the shape molded to his hand. He parted the cheeks and revealed the pink, puckered hole. Running his thumbs along it gently but firmly then using both thumb to slightly push in and slowly spread the lovely hole. The Red and pink inner flesh was revealed to his lustful and greedy eyes.

Naruto moaned and tried to look back at the man behind him, both aroused and scandalized. No matter how many times it happens he can never get used to his mans obsession with his ass.

Kakashi groaned as if in pain before leaning forward to bury his face in between the cheeks. He freed the cheeks from his hands and reached around to Narutos front thighs and used them to pull the blonde's body back onto his face. He groaned again like a starved man.

Naruto gasped.

"Oh my god... Ka.. babe... wait.. no.. ah! ooooh..." his voiced trailed off as he felt Kakashi's fat tongue lap at his hole. His knees bent a little from the sensation and he would have collapsed if it hadn't been for the strong hands holding him up. He wasn't even being penetrated by it and he was already a panting, moaning mess. He arched his back and pushed his ass wantonly onto the talented tongue.

Kakashi wasn't letting up from his ministration and gripped him harder, flattening his tongue and lapping the delicious pulsating hole. He leaned back to stare at the reddened and wet hole. It was throbbing and begging to be penetrated and plowed but, right now, Kakashi wanted to EAT. He moved a bit further down and caught his lover's balls with his tongue and traced an extra long and hard lick from there up to his perineum, stopping to lavish attention on the sensitive area and back up again to the sensitive hole.

Naruto's face was a mess at that point, he looked like he was about to cry from the pleasure of it all. His hands gave way under him and he was forced to rest his head on his arms. Unable to do anything but take the persistent husband's very talented tongue. The loud slurping sound was so lewd to anyone who's lucky enough to see the bent over blonde with the usually composed and tall handsome man behind him. Eating him out like he hasn't had a meal in so long.

He can't get enough of his lover's lewd asshole. He can't get enough of the mewls and moans coming out of Naruto's equally delicious mouth. Kakashi shook his head against the ass like a mad man causing both cheeks to jiggle and Naruto to let out a startled, pleasurable scream. God, he loves making his baby feel good. He's never cared before. Naruto was the only one that's ever made him into this. A starving, lovesick man who loves to eat his blonde beauty's delicious ass. Him, Naruto Hatake.

"Babe.. please.. ahh!.. ah!... god..", Naruto could feel tears of pleasure coming from his eyes. Eyebrows were scrunched up. His eyes screwed shut and his mouth was in a permanent open state, saliva was running his mouth and his tongue was out. He felt like a bitch in heat. If anyone ever hear him, no one would think he was a male. The sounds coming out of his mouth were slutty and sounded like a woman who's being dicked down right. He doesn't care at this point. Kakashi was the only one who can make him forget who he was and turn him into a messy, moaning slut. Outside of the bedroom, he was Naruto, a man. In the bedroom, he turns into a sex crazed vixen who loves taking Kakashi's big cock any way he could.

Kakashi stopped what he was doing long enough to shuffle back on his knees and tugged the blonde's hips back some more. He sat down back down on his heels. Naruto didn't have a choice but to let go of the counter as he was pulled back like a doll and forced to bend over and touch the floor with his hands. Thank god he was flexible from his karate lessons when he was growing up. Now, only Kakashi's hold on his hips was keeping him up. He felt so exposed and vulnerable in this position but before he could feel embarrassed and get his wits back, he heard Kakashi grunt and was on him again. He screamed and his eyes widened in surprise at the new sensation. He tried to look back over his shoulder and he caught his lovers impossibly evil smirk and eyes. His eyes had a glint to it. Naruto's body shuddered deliciously. Whether from fear or guilty anticipation, he couldn't tell anymore.

Kakashi didn't think he could get any harder but the way his beloved was bent over, with his asshole completely exposed to his hungry eyes and knowing exactly how flexible the blonde can be had him praying to whatever god was out there for the treat. The position enabled him to delve further. And far he will go. He didn't have a big tongue for nothing. Kakashi grunted his approval and shaped his tongue like an arrow. He attacked.

His tongue was unyielding as it penetrated and wriggled its way into his flailing and now screaming lover's asshole. He speared the quivering sloppy mess of a man pussy with his powerful tongue. He removed a hand from the boy's thigh and placed it in the middle of Naruto's shoulder blades to push his upper body back down on a bent him position. This time Naruto was bent over until his eyes was dangerously close to the floor and his ass further protruded out. Kakashi used both arms to completely encircle the blonde's half folded and bent body, his hands settling on Naruto's shoulder and using them to anchor the blonde further onto his ravaging mouth, rendering him immobile and at the mercy of the tongue behind him. He shook his head side to side and up and down, concentrating on eating the tasty ass pussy in front him.

Hands reaching to steady himself on Kakashis powerful thigh that were braced on either side of him. His legs straight and stretched. Naruto tried to get away from the blinding pleasure but the bigger man only tightened his hold on him. Naruto tried to flail. Trying to hold onto his sanity.

Kakashi raised one hand and brought it down on Narutos right ass cheeks. His face never ones leaving the sucking he was doing on the puckered and abused hole. It was enough to jostle and warn Naruto about his attempt to get away from the bigger man. Kakashi rubbed the reddened cheek slowly and lovingly after and grabbed a handful of it to his face before grabbing onto those shoulders again and pulling him tightly closer it that was even possible. Naruto sobbed and whimpered at the pleasure pain.

A particular long stroke of the amazing tongue had his hands leaving its tight grip on Kakashis thighs unconsciously and he fisted them against his opened and panting mouth. His knees buckled and his feet left the floor as he was lifted further up until only the hands on his shoulders and Kakashis head and upper body was keeping him up. His toes curled from the intense pleasure coursing through his body. His body bowed and his hands were useless and hanging by his head. He was too far gone and he felt absolutely drunk off the pleasure. The feeling of his ass being devoured by Kakashi's skillful mouth was the only thing he could think of. His dick was painfully hard and hanging between legs.

Kakashi never stopped or even flinched from carrying all of Naruto's weight. He shook his head against the ass again. Wiggling his tongue as far into the heat as it could. Narutos movement had only opened himself further and driven the quivering ass further onto his awaiting face and he loved it.

"Kashi...cumming!.. yes yes yes..nnnghh!", the intense orgasm was pulled from his body and Naruto shook and shuddered. His eyes crossing from the pleasure. Kakashi didn't stop what he was doing even when Naruto's feet and hands hung limply from the aftermath. And not even when Naruto tried to get away because he was so sensitive. Jesus, the man was single minded when it comes to his behind. Naruto thought weakly.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going, hm? I'm not done with you yet, Naruto", Kakashi had put him down on his knees and pulled his tongue out long enough to say those words and deliver a quick slap on the younger man's right ass before he was picked up again. This time, Kakashi had turned him on his back, his hands went under Naruto's knees and he raised them up. Naruto was bent all the way until his ass was sticking straight towards the ceiling and only his shoulders and head were the ones touching the floor. His hands was uselessly limp above his head.

"Look at me and don't look away while I tongue fuck you, baby", the man's voice was strained, giving away exactly how much he wanted the blonde before him. When he didn't hear an answer, he took his left hand from where they were and slapped Naruto's left cheek with it. The flesh jiggled before his eyes and the blonde yelped at the sudden contact. Kakashi heard a lusty and high pitched 'yes'.

In this position Naruto was helpless to do anything else but to watch as Kakashi wreaked havoc inside just using his mouth. He was tongue fucked while Kakashi looked down at him, eyes never leaving or missing any of the smaller man's reaction to what he was doing. His dominant side gets satisfaction from just watching Naruto's face twisted into pleasure, nothing but moans and garbles coming from his mouth. Kakashi's tongue never gave him rest for what felt like hours. At one point, Kakashi's hands had left his knees and went to grip him by the hips again so he can pull the pretty ass up. It gave Kakashi better control as he devoured the offering before him.

Naruto screamed in pleasure again and again. His man sucked and slurped his ass deliciously. He watched as Kakashi shook his head from side to side just to feel the smooth globes jiggle against his cheeks. Stabbing him inside repeatedly with his tongue and wiggling and curling the thick muscle upwards. The man would occasionally transfer his attention to his perineum or his ass cheeks, biting and nipping and tonguing the abused flesh. Leaving trails of saliva behind. From time to time he would reach down and use both hand to massage Naruto's pink nipples. The nipples that's grown big and swollen under Kakashis daily sucking and attention. Kakashi flicked and tugged at the over sensitive nerves gently until they were swelling and protruding. Kakashi grinned against the young flesh on his face. Yes, he was very proud to say that he was responsible for how sensitive Naruto's body was. Kakashi just can never get enough.

Kakashi reached his hand down and touched his middle and ring finger to Naruto's lips. Naruto pink tongue automatically stuck out and he turned his head so he can get the digits into his waiting mouth. He sucked on the fingers like he would a lollipop and each pull would go straight to Kakashi's groin. Naruto looked up at him lustfully, his mouth still around his fingers. Kakashi's eyes darkened from the sexy picture Naruto made. He pulled his tongue out for a brief moment.

"Stick your tongue out..." Naruto's moan reverberated all the way to his groin that was straining hard against his business pants. The boy opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out as far as it could go. Kakashi's own tongue roughly swiped down on the now slobbery ass pussy and resumed his attention on it. Eyes still not leaving the blondes face. He moved both fingers to mimic fucking and caught Naruto's tongue between them, messaging it gently before he resumed the thrusting motion. He turned his fingers up and felt around the roof of his mouth until he got to the sensitive area at the back, he pressed up lightly but firmly. Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head. The area was an erroneous zone that Kakashi had found while thoroughly exploring his body one time. It wasn't all the way down his throat so he doesn't gag but whenever Kakashi press up against it, it makes the back of his throat tingle deliciously and made him light headed as if he was drunk.

"Ah.. ahh..ah..", was all the boy could let out as both his upper and lower mouth were attacked ceaselessly. Saliva dribbling out of his now busy mouth and his eyes wonderfully sex intoxicated and glazed. His hands came up and gripped Kakashi's forearm and squeezed weakly. Letting the man know he was coming but too far gone to voice it. He was helpless against the onslaught and not able to do anything but take it.

Kakashi finally put him down flush on his back. He licked his lips to savor the taste lecherously. Oh yes, his horny little slut was delicious. Kakashis right hand never left Narutos mouth and never stopped his ministration while his left one flicked and tugged at his nipples again. Kakashi bent his head over him and swallowed down Naruto's 5 inch, average girth dick.

Naruto screamed and unraveled.

And he came. And came.

* * *

Kakashi gulped the delicious taste down, mouth never leaving the boys groin as he darkened eyes gazed up at his beloved's pleasure filled face. Naruto's knees shot up on either side of Kakashi's head and his body bowed from the strong pleasure. His hands gripped Kakashi's long silver hair tightly as if to pull him off. Both of Kakashis hands went under him and pulled him closer. The handsome man growled his displeasure as if to say, 'no'. Naruto whimpered and sobbed, he tried to talk and tell his husband how sensitive he was but the sound came out garbled and choked. Kakashi moved his head as if taunting him, his hot mouth still surrounding his spent dick.

Satisfied that Naruto was finished, Kakashi released him from his mouth completely. He picked thr boy up again. Narutos thighs remained round his neck.

He kissed the thighs on either side of his shoulders before sliding the boy down slightly so they were eye leveled. Faces mere inches from each other.

"You okay, sweetheart…?" Kakashi's always been proud of his talents in bed. It was legendary. Now, he's only proud that he can make his little wife experience such pleasure. Him and only him. Kakashi's chest puffed out in his mind. He kissed the boys forehead, closed lids and temples slowly.

Naruto could only nod and smile weakly. Still enjoying the remaining tingles. The back of Naruto's calves were now on each of Kakashi's shoulders, the boys ass was touching just below his chest. He wrapped his left arm to secure the soft body by his thighs and waist to his hard ones so the boy wouldn't fall. Narutos chest touched his knees and the boy was folded in half. Naruto's hands that were gripping his hair was now around his neck.

This is one of those times Kakashi was thankful for having a big body and for Naruto's flexible and smaller one. It was easy to maneuver the blonde to any position he desired and his arms doesn't tire from his weight.

If he moved the boy anymore further down he would be on his still covered and thick 9 inch cock.

'Not yet,' the older man smirked inwardly despite how much he wants to just rip his pants down and bounced the smaller body onto his big and angry looking cock. He wasn't done driving his slutty wife crazy.

His right hand went under Naruto's chin and lifted it. Kakashi looked into the blue eyes that were having a hard time focusing down to his flushed cheeks and finally to his pink, full and slightly parted lips. God, Kakashi never gets tired of this face. And he knows he never will. He will cherish his precious partner forever and Naruto will bear their children someday. His eyes softened at the thought. He closed his eyes and leaned forward to give Naruto a sensual and slow kiss. Again, another 'only'. It seems that the blonde brought out the sweet and indulgent part of him.

Naruto's focus came back and also closed his eyes. He moaned, having enough energy to reciprocate. Kakashi used his tongue to open Naruto's mouth and the pliant lips opened for his exploration. He explored the inside slowly and was rewarded by another lusty moan.

Naruto tightened his arms around Kakashi's neck and tried to take over the kiss but Kakashi wasn't having it. He stabbed his thick tongue in and out of that delicious mouth. Demanding submission but secretly pleased that his Naruto tried. He's always loved the blondes spunky and competitive nature. He dominated and took over the kiss easily.

Saliva ran down Naruto's mouth and onto his chin from Kakashi's constant invasion into every nook and cranny of his mouth. He never ones let the blonde close his mouth. The erotic, squelching sound was so naughty to the ear. Kakashi reached up to run his hand through the blonde locks, he massaged the scalp briefly and earned a contented moan. The moan was cut short when he felt Kakashi grab a handful of his blonde hair by his scalp at the back of his head and pull tightly but gently. Naruto mewled, surprised and aroused. It wasn't enough to hurt and he loved it when Kakashi did it. The tall and handsome man was dominant but gentle and firm at the same time. The man knew how to fuck his senses up but lavish him with love at the time. The attention was addicting.

Kakashi broke the kiss leaving a string of saliva between them, only to lick the saliva off his chin and trace it back up and into his mouth again. Naruto's toes curled from the kiss. The way the older man would angle his head just so he could lick him inside better was driving him even more crazy now.

Naruto was moaning and mewling into Kakashi's moans as the kiss went on. Clinging onto the older man for dear life and unconsciously gyrating his hips that seem to be asking for more. Kakashi groaned and went back to massaging Narutos scalp before pulling back a little and inserting two fingers into the blonde's mouth again. This time just get it wet and he was back to being kissed. If what Kakashi was doing to his mouth could be considered kissing that is. The wet fingers traveled down.

Naruto felt something touch his sloppy and very sensitive hole but he was too into the kiss to realize. Kakashi massaged the outside of the pink hole with the pad of his wet middle finger. Naruto gave him a slutty moan. Kakashi opened his eye during the kiss to watch Naruto's face for what was to happen next, never ones breaking contact. The blonde's eyes were still closed and he was still moaning and mewling from the kiss and, now, from his ass hole being massaged.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as Kakashi slid one long finger into his hungry ass. His mouth fell open wordlessly and his eyes desperately focused on Kakashis darker ones. He let out a long, satisfied moan. Kakashi added a second finger and met a little resistance. Still, Naruto let out another moan, his wide eyes never leaving Kakashis. He begged the man silently, for what he did not know.

Kakashi curled both finger slightly inwards and started thrusting them in and out of the willing and juicy hole. Scrapping and hitting against the smaller boys prostate each time. Narutos moans turned into screams ones again as the older man moved his hand faster and got more rough. Turning and twisting, curling and uncurling and all the while watching his adorable and very horny wife lose his sanity from his skilled and persistent fingers. Narutos head fell forward seeking his husbands lips mindlessly and clutching his neck tightly. His short nails trying to dig into Kakashis back. His ass jiggled noticeably with every quick snap of Kakashis wrist.

Kakashis left arm around him was preventing him from escaping or doing any moving really. His little slut will take what he will give him. And he's going to enjoy every minute of it. In Kakashi's twisted and lecherous mind he imagined Naruto on his side in their bed completely spent and unmoving and covered in both their cum while he stands to the side and smugly look down at his drained little wife. Satisfied over his accomplishment. The image caused precum to leak from his wide cock head and he renewed the slaughter to Naruto's senses. His wife was going to faint from pleasure tonight. He'll make sure of it.

He smirked.

Kakashi added the third finger and stretched reddened and slobbering hole further. He hooked all 3 inside Narutos tight cavern and pulled forward and up at an angle repeatedly. His fingers buried to the knuckles and never coming out. Movement now purposeful and snappy. Meant to drive the blonde into a hysteric pleasure. Meant to make him unable to think and or even beg.

The action caused Naruto to screw his eyes shit and a startled scream was involuntarily ripped from his mouth. When it comes to Kakashi's skills in bed, it seems everything was involuntary indeed. Kakashi spoke, his voice cutting through the haze in Naruto's mind and his eyes snapped open. Kakashi growled low and commanding.

"Look.. at.. me" Kakashi punctuated his sentence with extra hard pushes and pulls of his fingers, the digits still buried deep to the knuckles.

Naruto's body jostled and he saw stars. His eyes crossed and glazed. But he dared not look away from the man's eyes. He didn't think he could take much more of the fingers.

Fuck.. his baby was hot, Kakashi thought admirably. Helpless gasps and whimpers were the only thing coming out of the quivering blonde now. His voice was not coming out even if he wanted it to. Naruto swears Kakashi was trying to lift him just by his hole if it wasn't for the other arm holding him up.

Kakashi leaned forward and captures Naruto's mouth with his own, sliding his tongue inside in a deep and dominating kiss. Never ones slowing his fingers of its brutal pace. His muscles flexing and unflexing until, finally, Naruto gave another strangled cry and came. White cum splashed onto his expensive tie and long sleeve suit. Not that he ever minded. He'll just buy another.

Kakashi slowed down his hand into site strokes as Naruto came down from his third orgasm and finally pulled his fingers out of the now sopping ass pussy. Ass juice was dripping down and onto the floor and onto his hands but neither party cared. Kakashi massaged and squeezed his baby's ass tenderly with his now free hand. Running it over the sensitive ass then up to Narutos back and down again. Still kissing the boy but slower now. Kakashi left the swollen lips, he traced small kisses all over his love's face. His temple, cheeks, nose and eyelids were not neglected. He'd give him a little time to recover.

* * *

Wrapping one arm around the boys waist and the other under his ass to support him, Kakashi got up and lifted his wife with ease. He walked to the leather sectional sofa of their family room that was off to the side and sat down. Narutos legs were on either side of his body with the boys arms still around his neck. Kakashi resumed his trail of kisses and finally nuzzled the side of the smaller mans neck. Naruto loved the attention and he especially loved it when Kakashi became affectionate like this. The man was never the kind to show affection and he'd learned through the time they were together that he's the only one that Kakashis ever showed this side to. It made him Love the older man even more. He sighed happily.

Kakashi took that time to take his top garments off. There was something erotic about him being fully clothed and Naruto completely naked but he was about to get down to business, he didn't need any hindrance. He left his bottom on since his lover looked too contented to completely move.

Kakashi looked outside of the glass encase condo.

The sun was just starting to set and the night was just beginning. He plans on making his baby scream his lungs out and to fuck him until he couldn't walk straight the next morning. It was Friday after all. No work tomorrow. Which means he can go all out tonight. Kakashi grinned as his eyes darkened and slowly licked his lips at the thought. He looked down on Narutos flushed face and swollen lips, his covered cock twitched under his lovers naked ass.

Even through the cloth, Naruto could feel the huge and bulging cock. Cock that's made him lose sanity and abandon reasoning multiple times. The cock that seems to want him any time of any day. Even out in public where they could be caught. He blushed at the numerous times Kakashi had pulled him somewhere secluded wanting to bury that said cock into his always eager ass pussy. Naruto groaned.

Kakashi raised a curious eyebrow at him. How the man could make the gesture manly, Naruto has since stopped questioning.

The hand that had resumed it's up and down gesture on his back moved down to the plump and tempting softness. This time, he squeezed and gripped, grinding the said softness down onto his straining cock. His intention obvious but unhurried.

Naruto lifted his lidded eyes up to him.

Clear, blue eyes met red and black and Naruto knew at that moment that he was in for a long and hard ride. His body shuddered in anticipation mixed with a bit of dread. Yap, he's not getting out of the condo tomorrow...

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**(Apologies if it's long. I love reading detailed sex scenes)**

 **Mesmerize**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Summary: Kakashi Hatake, once one of the most eligible bachelor in the country comes home to a beautiful blonde that's managed to soften and domesticate him. One look at his treasure and he turns into a hungry man. And boy, was he going to devour... (May or may not turn into a longer story). Absolute SMUT. M/Preg, Yaoi M/M, Kakashi/Naruto, First Fic,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

The busy street below the glass encased high rise condominium buzzled with activities. The city night lights gave the noisy street a somewhat ephemeral effect. People walked back and forth as they went about their business.

The top floor of the penthouse condo was as luxurious inside as the rest of the building. Terrace on all sides gave the place the best views. Equally luxurious high end furnitures adorned it. There were no paintings or decorations to be found as the owners prepared for their move.

Boxes were scattered here and there. Two gold band glitterered on the surface of the coffee table. Unnoticed by the two lovers on the sectional sofa who were lost in each others embrace. They'd taken the time to take them off earlier as their longer love session tend to be very messy and slippery. Especially on Kakashi, thanks to Narutos sometimes overflowing ass juice.

Naruto moaned. Kakashi nipped and licked. His arms completely encircling the small waist and pulling it flushed against him. His left hand crept up to hold the smaller mans blonde hair and used it to angle the head to his liking. His mouth busily devouring and exploring the delicious cavernous heat. The open mouth kiss was wet and heated, then sloppy and messy, yet always controlled.

The raw desire was thick in the air.

The blonde on his lap was grinding and rotating his naked ass wantonly onto the still covered cjust ock under him. His hands were around the silver man's neck. Occassionally coming up to clasp onto the silver mane or down to scratch his nails on the well muscled back of his handsome husband. As if he couldn't settle down. As if he NEEDED something.

Kakashi growled and deepened the kiss further.

Naruto whimpered and received. He's somewhat recovered from from the three orgarms his lover had forced out of him without even fucking him.

Kakashis right hand traveled down Narutos ass. His straddling position on Kakashis lap had pushed his delectable butt cheeks up and out. He squeezed one cheek strongly before doing the same to the other. Unable to resist, his other hand came down until both his hands were cupped and full of the soft and squeezable flesh.

He rubbed and squeezed and molded. Pushing and pulling the cheeks together. The smooth flesh a perfect handful for his big hands. Like it was meant for him, and only him. At times, he would run the pad of his thick middle finger against the crevice in the middle. Merely caressing and massaging. Never inserting. All the while kissing the blonde slowly then hungrily.

The lovely hole had become somewhat soft but still oh so tight thanks to his constant 'love'. It was his favorite place to be in, literally. Kakashi smirked a little at the perverted thought. He had so little self control when it comes to this perfect human in his arms. And his desire, had only increased through the years.

Naruto senses were shot. The man played his body beautifully. And he's not one to complain.

Kakashi broke the kiss and leaned back against the sofa. The back of it coming up to just under his armpit. Narutos hands still around his neck. He watched his lovers face again as the smaller man grinded against his cock or arch his ass back onto his exploring hands. The silver haired man never ones stopped his hand movements on the tempting ass.

Narutos eyes were heavy lidded with desire and couldn't help but close at times. But he kept his eyes on the dominant man. His eyes full of wanton desire and teasing invitation. Occasionally biting and licking his now unoccupied lips in a sultry manner. Seeming to tempt the bigger man before him, he gave Kakashi a seductive look and licked his upper lip slowly.

Kakashi followed his wife's tongue. The little minx was trying to rile and tempt him. He wasn't going to let the smaller boy know that he's won a long time ago. Kakashi licked his own lips and barely resisted the urge to just snap and fuck the living daylights out of his Naruto.

He didnt want the night to end just yet. He's been waiting all week to enjoy his wife's body, both of them busy and the occasional quick sex here and there wasn't enough to satiate him. He wanted to thoroughly devour the blonde until nothing was left to devour.

Instead, he grunted and thrust his hips up into the pliant body, his hands gripping the ass cheeks tight and using it to grind the boy down onto his erection.

Naruto let a long 'mmmhnnnnh' and his hands came to rest on Kakashis hard chest. The muscle rippled under his hands. Not overly huge but well defined. Naruto wasn't done yet.

The blondes tasty hips were now grinding on his cock a bit faster in a back and forth motion. Hips snapped clumsily to and fro, riding the huge bulge that he wanted in him so bad. The smaller mans dick was in between them and the movement would pump his dick giving Naruto the brief pleasure. It wasn't nearly enough.

Kakashi groaned and his eyes closed against his better judgment. Fuck, he thought distractedly. He'd taught the younger man how to ride him and to use his cock to fulfill his hungry hole so Kakashi couldn't blame him. He let Naruto ride him a bit. His big hands moved to the blondes small waist and encased it. Almost completely surrounding the entirety of it. The movement was also helping to relieve the tension of his still hard and untouched cock.

He watched as his wife lost himself onto his covered member. His moans and Kakashis name fell out of the reddened and full mouth. That and Kakashis occassional grunt were the only noise that could be heard as the two dry humped.

Kakashi watched transfixed and incredibly hard.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his little wife's hands start to come up to try to play with his own nipples. The movement seem to be done unconsciously.

Kakashi raised his right hand up and brought the palm down roughly and swiftly against the closest ass cheeks. Smacking it as a silent warning. The noise reverberated throughout the huge space and the stinging pain snapped Naruto out of his fog with a yelp. His hips paused what it was doing. Arms falling on Kakashis shoulder.

Wide, Blue eyes snapped open to look at his husband.

Kakashi was smirking but had the dangerous glint in his eyes.

"K..kakashi. Damn you. Why..?" The blonde managed to voice out and glare at the man who was now lazily rubbing both hands on each butt cheek. The left one was red and stinging deliciously. The motion felt good but he wasn't going to tell the arrogant man that. Not with his damned, sexy smirk in place.

"Who told you you could play with 'these'.." he brought both hands up and emphasized the word by rubbing the back of his middle and forefingers against each swollen and enlarged protruding nipples. Another victim of his constant 'love'. Flicking and rubbing each one at the same time rapidly then catching them between said fingers to pinch and tug and pull Naruto gently towards him by his nipples.

Naruto bent his head backward at the feeling and his hands reached back to rest on Kakashis thighs behind him. Offering his chest and nipples towards Kakashis ministration. Naruto was moaning like a slut and loving it when Kakashi pulled and tugged ever so gently but firmly on his nipples.

Kakashi released both nipples and wrapped his left arm around Narutos waist. Clearly the smaller man didn't hear him. He pulled the smaller boy up towards him. Naruto yelped in suprise at the sudden movement and braced his hand back on Kakashis shoulders. They were now chest to chest and the smaller boys head was buried at the side of Kakashis neck.

The swift slap came down on the other cheek. Not as strong as the last one. It didnt sting much. It was just enough to jolt Narutos body and give him a sense of being dominated and punished.

Kakashi alternated smacking each ass cheeks five times swiftly until both were reddened.

Naruto sobbed and could only squirm at the punishment. His body trapped in Kakashis strong arms. He loved and hated it. It left him weak but wanting for more. It drove him insane. He turned his head into Kakashis exposed shoulder and bit, screaming into the flesh after the 4th strike. Eye rolling and sweat dripped down his brow. He took the punishment delightfully. He wanted it. He craved it.

Kakashis cock leaked precum at the bite. His hands never stopping until the tenth strike came. Satisfied, his hands slowly rubbed and soothed the very red and heated flesh. Whispering nothings in his sobbing beloved's ear. Nuzzling and kissing his hair and head. The blonde was limp and pliant against him, his head now resting at the crook of his neck. His arms around the bigger mans neck.

"Shh.. baby, it's okay. I got you.." if he hadn't known how Naruto liked it he'd have thought that the blonde was hurting. He'd never hurt Naruto. He nuzzled the boys head further.

"Kakashi.. I love you. I love you.. I love you.." Naruto had raised his head and started kissing everywhere on his face. Each I love yous was followed by a kiss. His face was still wet from crying at the pleasure pain he's just received.

Kakashi smiled this time. Letting it go. This was always the result. Outside of the bedroom, Naruto was loud and very outspoken. Kakashi let him win or let him have his way most of the time. Or at least appear to. For one, he loved indulging and spoiling the blonde. For two, Kakashi was too laid back and chill most of the time.

In bed, however, was another story. He turns the little fire cracker into a pleasured sobbing, slobbering mess until the boy begs him to let him rest. Even then Kakashi still keeps going. His little freak seem to enjoy being man handled in bed.

He captured the moving lips into a sweet and slow kiss that deepened again after a few minutes.

Naruto gyrated his hips once more. Wanting release.

Kakashi was only a slave to the blondes wants and needs.

Kakashis right hand went down to Narutos still wet ass crack to firmly rub it with his middle finger. Penetrating it slowly and angling his digit against the pleasure nub inside. Naruto moaned against his mouth.

Kakashi rubbed and twisted and added his ring finger illiciting the pleasurable sounds from his baby that he loved so much. He brought his left hand to Narutos nipples once more. He tugged, flicked and scraped.

The blonde broke off the kiss. Unable to keep up with the different sensations. He moaned.

Kakashi brought his head down one abandoned nipple. His hands and fingers still on Narutos other nipple and buried deep in his ass. His flattened tongue swiped down on the nub briefly before his whole mouth covered and captured it into a slow, steady sucking. His mouth sucked on the nipple deliciously causing little electricity to travel down Narutos back down to his toes with every pull.

Narutos whole body was one bundle of pleasure nerves. He clutched at the head on his chest that was nursing on his over sensitive nipples and pulled it tightly to him. Never wanting the tingling electricity to stop. The rough fingers in his ass adding to the unbelievable feeling.

Occasionally, Kakashi would let go of the nipple to lick and flick it rapidly with the tip of his tongue. Then it's back to sucking again. Kakashi got more rough on the ass his fingers were buried in. Wanting the blonde to come undone. His other hand left the nipple it was flicking to wrap it around Narutos dick that was wet with precum. His mouth transferred to replace the hand and flicked his tongue against the nipple real quick before covering it completely with his mouth. Doing the same thing to it as he's done with the other. He pumped Narutos weeping dick.

Between his ass pussy being almost brutally fingered, the hot sucking mouth on his now super sensitive nipples and the rough hands pumping his dick, it didnt take long for Naruto to reach climax.

Kakashi knew he was close. As Naruto was on the verge of cumming, he raised his head off the nipples and lifted Naruto. Hooking both hands under his upper thigh, Kakashi lifted. The long shapely legs went over his shoulder. Narutos hands clutched onto his silver hair for support.

The blonde was somewhat surprised at the sudden move but he was too close to care. Kakashi raised Narutos dick to his mouth and swallowed it. He held him there while the boy screamed and shuddered. Legs wrapped itself around Kakashis neck, the smooth thighs encasing his head tightly. The smaller body bowed in as the intense pleasure hit him. Clinging onto Kakashis head and as if he was trying to suffocate the man.

Kakashi wasn't complaining and kept swallowing, loving his wifes taste.

Narutos eyes crossed and he screamed again. He could feel Kakashi still pumping him for all his worth and his mouth almost painfully sucking on him.

Kakashi let Naruto down as he felt the boy body go slack. Fainting for a moment.

'That's one' Kakashi thought smugly. He put the boy on his lap again. Wrapped both arms around him and ducked his head to go back to sucking and flicking the nipples as he waited for the boy to come to.

Kakashi raised one hand up Narutos shoulder blade to support him, still sucking on the unconscious blonde.

Naruto woke from his brief fainting spell. Kakashi brought one hand onto Narutos mouth. Wanting the pouty lips to suck on it. The boy opened up automatically and sucked and moaned around the invading digit.

Kakashi removed it from his mouth. The hand traveled down and wrapped itself around Narutos neck, encircling it and held it there. The hold wasn't tightening yet but it did cause the blonde to strain his neck a tiny bit to accommodate the large hand. Naruto licked his lips.

Kakashis head never once came off the boys chest nor did he remove his sucking mouth on the now abused nipples throughout the whole process. He bit gently at the bundle of nerve in his mouth before flicking it rapidly then flattening his tongue against it.

The hand around Narutos neck tightened some then quickly released. As if flexing. The tightening merely made him gasp. Kakashi repeated the same pressure just a Bit longer this time. Then released again. Narutos hand came up to hold onto the forearms holding neck. Not trying to remove it but just holding onto it. Naruto licked his lips again and closed his eyes.

Kakashi had introduced this play to him about 6 months after they went steady. It had scared him at first but he's trusted Kakashi before then and knew the man wouldn't do anything to harm him. And now, whenever Kakashi did it on occasion, he would anticipate it.

But Kakashi didn't do much squeezing this time. Just tightening here and there. It was just enough to hold him in a vulnerable position. After a little while, the hand released his neck much to Narutos secret disappointment.

Kakashi smirked inwardly. He knew what the blonde wanted. Not right now though. He wrapped both arms around Naruto and kept sucking strongly now at each nipple.

Naruto could only groan weakly. His hands that dropped to his side slowly came up and held the head to his chest. Feeling Kakashi suck on him repeatedly. The mans head would sometimes lean back a little, still sucking and taking the engorged nipple in his mouth with him. Stretching it, all Naruto felt was the amazing sensation it caused. Kakashi switched nipple after a while. Then repeated. His pink nubs darkened and reddened, obscenely protruding out of his flat chest. His nipples had enlarged during the 3 years they were together. Thanks to Kakashis sucking and constant nursing.

Kakashi did this for 15 minutes before he felt the overwhelming need for attention on his cock.

He kissed both nipples before regretfully raising his head and unwrapping his arms around the blonde. Kakashi leaned back and splayed both his arms on either side of him. His arms resting comfortably on the top of the backrest. His thighs already slightly parted. He thrust his hips up suggestively on the blonde of top of him.

Narutos body jolted up at the thrust and he opened his eyes and looked at Kakashi and the way he was leaned back on the sofa. Arms splayed as if waiting. His muscles and smooth chest rising up and down lightly as he breathes. His powerful thighs parted and braced. He looked relaxed save for the raging hard on he was sporting that betrayed his husbands otherwise chill situation. And the intense and sexy way he was eyeing Naruto too actually. The position was so arrogantly male and Naruto felt giddy at the whole thing. He put his hands on the muscled chest under him and caressed it. He leaned forward and gave the man a chaste kiss on the lips then gave the beauty mark just below it a small peck. His went up to Kakashis ear and he whispered quietly.

"My turn to take care of you" he said seductively as if he hadn't passed out just a while ago.

Kakashi grinned and leaned back, snapping his hips up one more time. He waited.

Naruto smiled and licked his ear sensously. Earning a low growl from the man. Naruto continued down to his chest and Kakashis head fell back, closing his eyes. Enjoying his baby's 'service'.

Naruto licked down his chest to his nipple and nipped it.

Kakashi have never felt arousal with his nipples. I guess he was one of those ones that didn't have that sensitivity like Naruto had. He did like his baby's lips on his skin though so he let the boy do what he wanted. He raised his head as he felt Naruto slide further down and undo his belt. Settling on his knees between Kakashis parted legs.

Naruto successfully opened the belt and slowly unzipped the zipper that was tight on the big erection. He licked his lips in anticipation as he freed the huge cock from its confines.

Kakashis head leaned back and he gave a throaty groan. Glad to finally have his hard member free. He lifted his head once again and looked down between his legs at the hungry looking blonde who was eyeing the thick and long treat in front of him while licking his lips. Kakashi grinned. Only he knew how much of a freak the blonde was under his rebellious exterior.

Naruto moaned and licked his lips as the thick and veiny monster was revealed to him. Precum was leaking from it's fat head and he didnt waste any time putting his mouth on it and licking the cum right off.

Kakashi bit his lip to keep from groaning out loud and only grunted at the feel of his wife's little tongue. The pink thing sneaking out tentatively. He watched Naruto use his hands to grip it his straining member. He never gets tired of watching his blonde beauty worship his cock.

The boy licked and ran his tongue all over the fat cock. Sometimes nuzzling and rubbing it against his cheeks, his forehead and all over his face before licking it again. Finally, he open his mouth as far as it could open and swallowed the thick head. He swear his jaw is going to dislocate one of these days. He used his hands to pump what he couldn't reach. Warming up. He looked up at Kakashi.

Kakashis brows were burrowed as if concentrating. His eyes were still watching intensely as Narutos mouth stretched wide to accommodate the thick girth in his mouth. He always gets a perverse pleasure from seeing his Naruto kneeled down in front of him with his cock stretching that full mouth beyond its limit.

Naruto changed his angle a bit and swallowed 3 inches in. Trying to breath through his nose and relax his throat just as Kakashi had taught him. He stopped and pulled back a little then pushed back down slowly getting one more inch in.

"Fuck!.." the obscenity flew out of Kakashis mouth at the image Naruto made. His eyes closing momentarily to keep from coming just by watching. He resisted the urge to brutally ram his cock up the blondes fucking good throat.

Naruto swallowed two more inches down and felt his eye sting resisted his gag reflex. Still not used to the enormous thing after so many practices. He closed his eyes and stayed still. He opened his eyes to look at Kakashi. His eyebrows scrunched up as if begging. His eyes was starting to water. Face getting red and he was slobbering all over the impossible wide phallus in his mouth.

He felt one of Kakashis hand at the back of his head before he was pushed further down, swallowing another inch. Eyes screwing shut, now wet with tears as he felt the inch go down his throat. Kakashi held his head there firmly for 2 seconds before he pulled the blonde by the hair quickly but gently. Giving him much needed air. Naruto eyes watered as if crying. He gasped desperately. Filling his lung with air as if he was just drowning. He was panting. The hand that was on his hair was now caressing it.

No matter how many times Kakashi did that his gag reflex always resisted. He'd promised himself one of these days though that he'll be swallowed that monster with no problem one of these days. Just little by little.

"Damn baby.. " was all Kakashi could come up with. The pretty sight made him want to blow already.

The blonde went back to licking and sucking his cock. The slurping and sucking sound and Narutos greedy moans and choked swallows filled the air. He was trying to go down as far as he could without Kakashis help. His eyes were watering and his mouth was a wet mess from the ordeal. Kakashis groans and curses spurred him on. Kakashi 'helped' him a few more times but he knew the only way to swallow the whole thing was when Kakashi forced it into him. His ass hole throbbed at the thought.

Kakashi was perversely turned on at the sight but he wasn't going to last long. He wanted to fill that throat up. He removed Narutos mouth from his wet member with a 'pop'. The blonde was so into it that he stared up at Kakashi with a confused and questioning look.

Kakashi grinned and sat forward kissing the blonde briefly on the mouth before completely standing up. His height overwhelmed the blondes smaller one on his kneeling position. He faced the blonde and looked down at him, licking his lips.

And, somehow, Naruto understood. Naruto moved to remove Kakashis pants and the older man helped him until they were both naked. Naruto looked at Kakashis naked body for the millionth time with awe. The man exuded sex from his muscular upper body, narrow hips down to his muscled powerful legs and thighs. Naruto bit his lips to keep from moaning out loud at the sight of his naked, sexy and manly husband. Kakashi stood up straight again, facing the still kneeling Naruto.

Kakashi took a hold of his still wet cock with his right hand and pumped it slowly in front of Narutos face. Watching the blonde as he swallowed hard at the cock being stroked in his face.

"Open your mouth" Kakashi commanded perversely. Using his left hand he caressed Narutos chin and slowly inserted his thumb into his slightly parted lips. Feeling around inside. He replaced it with his forefinger and middle finger, turning it palm up and felt for the area that Naruto loved so much. He pressed. Naruto moaned, mouth wide open and looked up at him. Eyes watery and begging.

Kakashi licked his lips at the pretty picture. Still stroking his cock slowly and deliberately with one hand, and pressing up Narutos mouth with the other. He removed his hand from Narutos mouth, trailing saliva along and gripped the back of Narutos head where it met his neck, tilting the head up. Kakashi bent down and placed the hand that was stroking his own cock around Narutos neck. Squeezing and flexing a little then letting go.

His open mouth descended on Narutos panting one. He stuck his tongue as far as it could go. Touching the erroneous zone in the back and pressed on it with the firm tip of his tongue repeatedly. Wiggling the thick muscle in and invading the wet and hot mouth of his needy wife. His eyes were open and darkened the whole time, wanting to see the pleasured face below him. He flexed his hand around the small neck here and there. Moved the other to grip Narutos by the scalp and pulled, not enough to strain his neck but Naruto felt stretched.

Naruto gasped, trying to keep his tongue up with Kakashis. Eyes half opened and heavy as they looked back at his lovers darkened one. He didn't dare close it.

Naruto couldn't make much noise but groans, his mouth was so full, his position stretched. Their saliva were mixing and deliciously messy. Some running down the blondes chin, most he was forced to swallow from his tilted position.

Kakashi lifted his head up a little. Saliva trailing.

"Keep your mouth open and stick your tongue out" the command was low but broached no argument.

Naruto dared not disobey. He kept his mouth open, tongue hanging out of his panting and wet mouth. Kakashis hands were still in place, face mere inches from his.

Kakashi open his mouth from above him, small saliva came out to the tip of his mouth and he aligned it to the waiting one below him.

Naruto felt the trail of saliva touch his tongue and and panted some more, eyes heavy lidded with lust and need but didnt close his mouth until Kakashi was done.

"Swallow it.." Kakashi whispered, his voice thick with lust but he didnt wait for Naruto to close his mouth to swallow before his mouth was on him again. Kakashis tongue reached in and smeared some of his own that was already inside. The rest went down Narutos throat and he tried to swallow as much as possible with the foreign tongue wreaking his mouth up. Naruto closed his eyes against the onslaught of Kakashis tongue. The moan that came out was impossibly slutty.

Kakashi let go of his mouth with a kiss on his lips then up to his forehead and stood up again. Right hand going back to stroking the thick and angry looking cock. His left hand to the back of Narutos head still. Stroking and caressing the soft tresses and scalp gently. Giving Naruto time to recover some.

Narutos eyes closed and possibly purred and panted a little.

Kakashi licked his lips. When he deemed that Naruto was ready, he grabbed his head by the silky hair and pulled gently a little. Still Narutos head tilted just enough so he could look up at Kakashi with his sultry and now demanding eyes.

Kakashi couldn't help but grin at the bratty attitude. He knew it wasn't gonna last long.

Kakashi grabbed his cock and brought it over Narutos face, slapping the heavy thing over it. Narutos kneeling position was the perfect height so that he didnt have to bend his knees. The blondes face was covered quiet a bit by it. The long length reaching over Narutos forehead. Kakashis balls were below the tanned chin. He smacked the blondes left and right cheeks with the thick rod then pulled back a little to rub it all over his neck then up and all over his face and forehead. The blonde started panting and moaning from the heady feeling. His hands resting on Kakashis thighs. He secretly liked it when Kakashi did this. He felt so dominated and completely overwhelmed. Knowing his lover above him can take control but not hurt a hair on his head.

"Lose the attitude before I make you lose it Naruchan" Kakashi taunted openly but with the dangerous glint back in his eyes, knowing the blondes affinity to the nickname. He punctuated the sentence by slapping the head of his cock on the blondes now hanging tongue three times then rubbing it on his face.

Naruto was in nirvana but his eyes snapped open at the nickname. Cock on his face briefly forgotten. He glared up at the taller man.

"Why you! How many times do I... ahh!" Naruto didnt finish the sentence as his hair was pulled tightly back. His mouth fell open to gasp before he felt the huge head of Kakashis cock invade his hot mouth and his voice came out muffled. He quickly tried to breath through his nose and relaxed his throat. His eyes went wide as he kept looking up at his lovers intense eyes, mouth wide open and stuffed at the unexpected invasion. His asshole twitched and his dick leaked, completely turned on.

Kakashis didnt stop pushing until 4 inches of his cock was in. Forcing it through then he stood still. When he felt the younger man was okay, he pulled out a little then pushed back, an inch more going in. He seesawed the 5 inches back and forth for a while slowly then pick up pace a little then slow again, hand still holding the base of it. Letting Naruto adjust. He knows his size isn't normal and he didnt want to hurt his wife in a bad way. His hip movement were controlled and precise. He added another inch. Eyes never leaving the blondes face who was trying to gasp and pant and breath through his nose. His eyes watering, mouth expanded and lewd around his cock.

Kakashi growled low and pulled out to let Naruto catch his breath then pushed back in after a bit. He wanted to be inside that heat again.

Fuck, his babys mouth pussy was the next best thing after his ass. It triggered the sex demon in him. He knew he shouldn't be aroused by his loves tear stained face but he couldn't help it. He wanted to mess Naruto up in the most pleasurable way.

He added another inch on the next push. Pulled out, waited a bit, then pushed back all 7 inches slowly. He repeated this process, giving Naruto time for his much needed air. But not letting him rest all the way. Kakashi was also starting to lose his cool from the blondes amazing mouth. His eyes would close and he would occasionally grunt at the feeling of the hot cavern encircling his cock deliciously.

His babys deep throating skills have come a long way. He was proud.

Narutos eyes closed and opened tearfully. His hands gripping the thighs before him so hard he knew if he had long nails it'd have bled. Kakashis hands were firmly pushing his head in along with his willing head bobbing. He was sloberring so much around the thrusting hardness that it was trailing down his chin and neck. His Mouth wide open and his jaw was starting to get sore from being continuously open. He made wet garbling and choking sound as the rod went in and out.

Kakashi pulled out again, letting go of the blondes head but keeping the cock settled on Narutos wet face. He watched Naruto gasp for air, moaning and panting. After he's somewhat calmed down, Naruto looked up at silver haired man towering over him.

Kakashi waited then parted his feet a bit, braced it and got ready.

He licked his lips and put both hands through the blonde hair again.

Naruto swallowed and shivered deliciously, dread and anticipation filling him. He knew what was coming. He readied himself and opened his mouth wide, stick his tongue out.

Kakashi pulled his hips back enough until the head was at the entrance of Naruto mouth. Then he thrusted the head in very slowly. He pushed until only 2 inches were left. Letting Naruto relax his throat with each inch. Then he stood still. His own breathing was strangled from how good it felt. His desire to not cause the blonde bad discomfort and his self imposed discipline the only thing stopping him.

The blonde was breathing heavily through his nose. Trying to swallow air in but only causing his throat to contract around the persistent rod.

Kakashi groaned and his eyes would involuntarily close sometimes. But his eyes never left the beautiful blondes tear soaked ones. If it wasn't for the painfully hard dick between Narutos legs and the ass juice shamelessly leaking from his puckering hole and down his perineum, one would think the blonde was unwilling.

The handsome seme waited a bit more. Then, with the help of both hands pulling the blondes head and his strong hips, Kakashi pushed in.

He pushed.

And pushed.

Meeting quiet a bit of resistance, kakashi rammed the last inch in. Holding the head there. He groaned triumphantly. His head leaned back and he sucked his breath through his teeth.

"Shit...!.." Kakashi couldn't help the manly growls and grunts that came out. He seem to lose his composure a lot when the blonde was concerned.

His muscular ass flexed and unflexed but did not thrust. His eyes closed for a bit then opened and and looked down at the image of Narutos obscenely widened lips around his girth.

All of the long and thick monster was seated firmly inside the delicious heat and Narutos nose was against his pubic hair. He held Narutos head in until he saw his wifes eyes roll back as if he was about to faint. He pulled out all the way and completely let the blonde go and took one step back.

Naruto fell on his hands and knees.

The blonde gasped and panted and groaned with mouth open. The sounds coming from the back to his throat. His nose was runny and eyes teary. His lips were red and slippery and swollen looking as he desperately sucked air in through it.

Kakashi stared and licked his lips. Turned on as the sight of his wife choking and gasping because of his cock. He was panting a little now too.

Kakashi took that time to grab some tissue that was on the coffee table. He sauntered back to Naruto and knelt down.

Naruto got back on his knees as he felt Kakashi wipe his face with the tissues gently. First his eyes then his nose. He discarded the used ones then wiped Narutos mouth and neck with the rest. Naruto was thankful.

When he was finished, Kakashi kissed his forehead tenderly then stood up again. Clearly wanting the continuation now that Naruto got some of his bearing back.

Naruto was ready. He looked up at Kakashi, lips still red and eyes still somewhat watery.

This time, when he grabbed the blondes head with two hands and aligned his cock to his waiting mouth, he pushed with a purpose. He barely let Naruto get used to it before he was fed another inch until 7 inches were in. Naruto seemed to be okay so Kakashi pulled back til only the head was left then he pushed in. Not stopping this time until 8 were down that throat he wanted to ram so much.

And ram he did. Hard. All his cock went all the way as he forced it down the blondes throat.

Kakashi didnt let go this time. He pulled 2 inches out then rammed it back down Narutos used throat three times. Watching the blondes eyes roll back and cross at being fed so roughly. His face was starting to redden again. Kakashi pulled all the way out. Hands still holding the blonde head.

Naruto gasped and slobbered. Mouth wide open.

Kakashi fed him his cock again.

This time Kakashi fucked his throat slowly for a while. Hips seesawing in and out. Feeding him. Taking his cock out until only 4 inches were in then forcing it slow all the way down again.

"Yeah baby, swallow that cock. Let your husband feed you.." Kakashi grunted and licked his lips. Eyes closing and opening from the pleasure, sweat was forming on his furrowed brows.

Watching his cock appear and disappear in that hot mouth was intoxicating. The sucking and wet noise that those lips were making didn't help either. He wasn't gonna last long.

Naruto took it willingly. Throat now used to the invasion but he was still slobbering and gasping. Eyes still watery and eyebrows were still scrunched up. His eyes would occasionally roll back when phallus went particularly deep. His hands were on Kakashis flexing thighs. Enjoying watching Kakashi lose himself. His man might be the dominant one but Naruto knows the man was weak to him. He would have smirked if it wasn't for the thick rod stuffing his overly stretched mouth.

Kakashi closed his eyes this time, clearly enjoying his wifes throat and mouth. Sexy grunts and curses flew out as he picked up his pace. He used his hands to steady Narutos head and started thrusting in and out. Fucking Narutos mouth pussy. He could feel his big balls tingling. He thrust a bit harder. Not ramming all the way in but leaving about 2 inches so he doesn't hurt Narutos face.

The blondes face was a mess again at this point but he knew Kakashi was close. His hands crept up between Kakashis legs and he gently caressed the huge balls between and prepared.

Kakashi eyes widened a bit before it shut close at the feel of his wifes small hands on his sensitive scrotum. His orgasm was ripped from him.

"Oh fuck Naruto!.." Kakashi grunted and he buried his cock all the way down Narutos throat and held it. He emptied his balls some before grabbing the base by his right hand, pulling out and dumping the rest of his thick cum on his slut of a wifes awaiting and gasping face. His hands stroked his emptying cock over the blondes pretty face until he was done and satisfied.

He used his still half hard member to rub his cum all over Narutos lips and cheeks. The smaller boy closed his eyes and sighed. Kakashi let his head go gently and stepped back. Narutos hands fell from his thighs, still panting a little and opened his eyes. He unconsciously licked the cum that was on his lips. He looked at Kakashi curiously.

Seeing his lover covered in his come made Kakashi growl. His possessiveness and the desire to dominate the smaller man before him reared its ugly head. Naruto was his and no one was going to take him from him. He'd turned the whole country upside down once looking for the blonde who tried to leave him because of Kakashis own stupid pride.

He growled again at the memory. He'd turn the world inside out if need be. The thought made him want to reassure himself that Naruto was there, in their home, in HIS arms.

Kakashi closed his eyes briefly to calm himself because his wife was probably still recovering. He distracted himself by taking some more tissues and cleaning Narutos beautiful face before discarding it and kissing the full lips. Kakashi deepened the kiss. Framing Narutos face unhurriedly with his hands and kissing him repeatedly. He moved the kisses to his cheeks then forehead, nose and chin then back to his lips again. This time not opening his mouth, only kissing and nibbling on the pouted lips. Narutos hands lifted to hold onto his forearms.

Kakashi leaned back and stood up before also pulling Naruto up by his armpit. He circled his right arm around the blondes waist, the other hand going under his ass. He lifted Naruto up until they were eye to eye with the boys legs wrapped around his waist and hands hugging on his neck. Kakashi softened eyes gazed at him before capturing Narutos lips in a slow, closed mouth kiss.

They kissed leisurely for a little while.

And like it always did, the kiss turned heated and opened mouth. Tongue clashed, the other dominated. One whimpered.

Kakashis cock was fully hard again. It pointed straight up and touched the slippery wet hole above it.

Naruto clung onto the neck, his legs tightening around the muscled waist it was wrapped in. He moaned desperately and needily. Plastering and holding himself up trying to get closer to the silver haired man he was clinging onto. His greedy hole was twitching and he tried to push down onto the head under him. Kakashi wasn't letting him.

The hand that was under the blondes ass traveled up and cupped a cheek, the other hand followed and cupped the other one. It massaged, pulled and pushed at the globes together. Holding them up and not letting it touch his tip. He slapped each cheek twice alternating before gripping them tight.

The blondes body jolted up and he moaned.

Kakashi wrapped his left arm around Narutos waist once again. Carrying most his weight through it. He slid the blonde down some, breaking the kiss. His right hand caressing and rubbing the smooth thigh around him. Narutos legs were still wrapped around his waist. The movement would have pushed him straight down onto the big cock but Kakashi had moved it and now it was just resting on the blondes lovely behind, frustrating him.

Kakashi started towards the bedroom with the clinging blonde in his arms.

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

( **Thank you for reading my first story! Until next time =)**

 **Mesmerize**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Summary: kakashi Hatake, once one of the most eligible bachelor in the country comes home to a beautiful blonde that's managed to soften and domesticate him. One look at his treasure and he turns into a hungry man. And boy, was he going to devour... (May or may not turn into a longer story). Absolute SMUT. M/Preg, Yaoi M/M, Kakashi/Naruto, First Fic,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

They didn't quiet make it to the bed right away.

In fact, they didn't even make it to the bedroom before Kakashi gave him some of what he was begging for.

The blonde had started to lick and bite on his ear as he walked them to the direction of their room. Narutos action was somewhat clumsy and needy, impatience spurring his movement. He clung and undulated his body onto bigger mans, trying to get him to give in. He was trying to relieve the tension on his hard dick that was between them by rubbing it on their connected skin.

Kakashis right hand that was rubbing his thigh moving down to rub and massage his still wet entrance slowly but firmly as he walked wasn't helping the situation.

"We're almost there, sweetheart. Be patient or I'll take you where we stand", Kakashi warned darkly but amusement could be heard in his voice. He didn't want to rip Naruto up. His wifes gotten better at taking him in over the 3 years they're together but he was still cautious.

"That's what I'm trying to get you to do! It hurts, please Kakashi. Just a little! I need you inside..", the last was whispered seductively into his ear before he felt the biting begin again. Ass desperately trying to rub on the cock so close to it. Kakashi groaned some and gave his ass a quick slap. Still somewhat controlled.

"Naruto.." his voice had a trace of warning but was starting to strain from hearing the blonde beg him needily. The usually stubborn and spunky blonde being reduced to this state courtesy of him fed his ego immensely.

By the time they got to the hallway that lead to the masters bedroom, Kakashi had pretty much known he was giving in.

He roughly pushed the blonde against the wall.

He hooked his free hand under one of the blondes knees and brought it up and out by his head and did the same to the other until the blondes was half folded against the wall, his ass angled towards Kakashi. He lifted the blonde up further until they were eye level.

The move was meant to scare the blonde but it had the opposite effect. Naruto ran his tongue over upper lip and moaned wantonly, his sultry eyes settling on kakashis lustful one. Hands still on the silver haired mans shoulders. Delighted at the way his husband handles him so firmly.

Kakashi grinned and shook his head in amusement again. He stepped back until the huge tip of his cock was angled up on the slippery entrance.

"Is this what you wanted. Hm? You want that slutty pussy stuffed?" Kakashi teased as he thrusted his hips back and forth slow, rubbing and poking the entrance with the engorged tip but not penetrating. Hips flexing. His voice was now controlled.

His only response he got was a moan and Naruto reaching down with both hands and grabbing his own ass. Spreading them wide and all the while staring at Kakashi with challenging and taunting eyes.

Kakashi smirked.

But as much as he wanted to just fuck the blonde back into submission, he wasn't going to. There's plenty of time for that.

He placed his tip on the entrance and pushed slowly until he felt the anal ring give way then stopped. All the while watching Narutos face.

Naruto's eyes screwed shut briefly, his eyes rolling behind the lid and he panted hard at the intrusion. He opened them again and the taunting eyes were replaced with needy ones. His eyebrows scrunched up as if begging ones again.

"Cock got your tongue, kitten?" Kakashi taunted further. Perversely enjoying the suffering look on his little blondes face. His hips moved slowly to pull out then thrusted in again just as slowly, repeatedly. Just passed the ring, not going any deeper.

"Damn.. nnnh! Yo.. u... Kashi.. mhhmm. I'm not a kiAHH!", Naruto never got to finish his sentence before Kakashi rammed two more inches in. The tip of his cock angled just right on the blondes prostate gland. The delicious zing went through Narutos body, toe curled and his eyes widened then rolled back as the orgasm hit him hard. His pearly white cum sprayed between them and onto their stomachs but neither men cared. Naruto passed out for two seconds. His hands slacking to his side like a rag doll.

Kakashi never missed a beat even as the blonde lost consciousness. He bent his knees some and braced it firmly, sliding the blonde down a little with the move. His hands kept the blonde lifted by his knees and he pulled out to the tip then thrusted back the three inches slowly. He picked up pace when he saw the blonde come to. Hitting the prostate inside repeatedly with the tip of his impossively hard cock. His hips snapped back and forth, ass muscles flexing and unflexing as he gave the blonde some of what he needed. His thrust shallow, snappy and precise. The noise of his wifes very wet entrance being stirred some were lewd and obscene.

"Oh my god!.. Kakashi.. I just came. I just came.. ah! Ah! Ah!" Naruto didnt have the time to recover before his body were assaulted by the zings again. His hands fisted by his sides and his toes curled as the older man did what he wanted with his body. Blue eyes screwed shut and he screamed and screamed as the hard meat hit his prostate repeatedly, never ones slowing. He shook his head from side to side as if to say no more. Not able to do much of anything else with the way he was positioned.

"You asked for this, Naruchan. Now be a good boy and take it", Kakashi smug reply was amused and a little strained. Hips still thrusting and angled up. Sweat dripped down their bodies. One from the intense pleasure, the other from the effort to not thrust all the way in and fuck Naruto to oblivion.

Despite Kakashis teasing and taunting he couldn't help but always be mesmerized at the man/boy before him. Naruto had one of the strongest soul he knew and it's humbled him on more than one occasion. He's been through so much since childhood but he retained that innocence and good nature he possesses. The boy had saved his soul too many times to count and Kakashi made a stupid mistake in the past but he was determined to redeem himself.

The thing is, Naruto never blamed him. The blondes life experiences as a child and some into his adulthood have had him thinking that he was unwanted and that he didn't deserve love. Always putting up a strong front. Always trying to be brave. Never shedding tears in front of anyone. And that was he lived through life for some time. And Kakashi had added to it at one point.

No one noticed the pain that was hidden in those crystal blue eyes.

His best friend Iruka had an inkling and had tried to warn Kakashi but Kakashi had been too prideful. Too stupid. He'd been almost too late.

Red and black eyes closed tightly as the image of the, then 18 years old, Narutos smiling but pain strickened face resurfaced. Kakashi had hurt him more than anyone in the past ever had. Because Naruto had loved him the most. Naruto had put up a brave front. Still tried to smile for his sake.

But Kakashis pride had made him ignore the unfamiliar and painful tightening in his own chest at the sight.

His pride had made him look away.

His pride had made him turn his back and walk away.

His pride had prevented him from seeing the tears that fell down whiskered cheeks.

His pride didn't let him see how the blondes brave front fell as he crumpled to the ground.

Defeated and numb. His eyes empty, as if he'd lost the will to do anything.

He gritted his teeth as if in pain. Slowing then completely stopping his ministration. He leaned in and kissed Naruto with desperation, willing him to accept his regret through the kiss. Willing him to see how much the memory still haunts him to this day.

Willing him to see how much he loved and needed him in his life.

Naruto must have sensed something was wrong because he reciprocated in kind and brought his hands up to Kakashis hair and caressed it, as if petting him. As if telling him it's okay.

Kakashi kept kissing him as he continued. This time his move was fast but still controlled, fueled by desperation and love for the blonde in his arms.

Kakashi kept up the pace for what seemed like forever, Naruto came once more. Moaning his climax into the kiss and clinging onto him.

When Kakashi saw that the blondes was quieted some and he looked like he was about to pass out again, he broke the kiss and pulled out. He adjusted the blonde so that his knees were over the silver head mans shoulder and he wrapped his arms around his weakened wifes thighs and down to his ass to support all his weight.

He lifted Naruto off the wall. The blondes hands automatically wrapped around his neck.

Naruto weakly thought he was going to get a little break but realized that that wasn't the case when he felt Kakashis tip touch his entrance once again.

Narutos eyes widened as it snapped up to look at his husband. Kakashi was staring at him intensely.

His body was slid down and onto the cock ever so slowly but surely. Pass the anal ring, pausing at three inches, then down until he was impaled on 5 inches of it. Naruto gasped, unable to process what just happened and the only thing registering was the toe curling pleasure and some pain. His head lulled back and his hands slacked and fell to his sides as if fainting but merely unable to react to the amazing sensation.

Kakashi grunted and closed his eyes from the heat surrounding his rod. Trying to keep himself from cumming. He opened them again and smiled as the blonde in his arms surrendered to him.

He raised the younger man up some until only three inches were in. He started for the bedroom with the blonde still impaled on his cock. Each of his steps would bounce Narutos body up and down on it, not going passed 5 inches. The blonde wasn't complaining this time. Merely moaning and groaning loudly. His words were garbled and unintelligible. Arms clutched hard around Kakashis neck as the blonde lost himself in his husbands amazing cock.

Kakashi licked his lips and kissed his wifes forehead then his cheeks tenderly. 'Now that that's settled' he thought to himself. His wife was appeased for now. He continued through the hallway, reached the masters bedroom and entered it. Kicking the door close with his feet. Naruto in his arms still in his own pleasure fogged world.

He approached the bed and laid the blonde on it. Pulling his cock out in the process. He followed right after and settled between the blondes spread legs and covered the smaller boys body with his. He pulled his hips a little and aimed his cock onto the wet and now reddened pucker again and slid in until five inches were seated. Naruto moaned, eyes closed.

Kakashi seesawed his cock in and out of the blondes heat slowly but persistently. The wet noise and Narutos moans filling the room. Kakashi hunched over him and captured the blondes mouth in a slow and unhurried kiss.

He pushed another inch in. Naruto moaned. He pulled out again and pushed back in. Trying to get the blonde to get used to the feeling.

Naruto knew he could take all of it in in one go but Kakashi was always careful with him.

Another inch was added.

Then another. Until all 9 inches of Kakashis member was deeply seated in the now pleasure comatose blonde. Kakashi held still for a moment then rotated his hips suggestively. He groaned at the feeling. His member swirling inside the wet heat.

Naruto moaned loudly. And gasp into his mouth. He made love to his wife for a while. Slowly but surely stirring his inside up.

Kakashi slid his arms under Narutos shoulder blades and framed his face with them. He rotated his hips again. Then pulled his ass back until only half of him was inserted.

He rammed through. Naruto let go of his mouth and howled.

Kakashi pulled out some again and rammed him harder then moved his hips from side to side.

Narutos body jerked up at the force of it and Kakashi hooked his hands on his shoulders. Using his elbow to keep himself up. Holding the smaller mans shoulder so he couldn't get away from what was about to happen.

Kakashi pulled his hips back until only the head of his cock was left then forcefully shoved and shoved back into the sloppy man pussy. Narutos moans and screams turned to shrieks. Spurring him on.

The blonde was slobbering again, mouth wide and loud, eyes rolling back and closing as his lover started to jackhammer into him in shallow thrusts then deep and ramming force that made his body jerk up and down on the bed. His arms were limp above his head.

Kakashi leaned down and long licked him from his chin all the way to the side of his face and to his temple. The big tongue was flattened and wet. Naruto bit his lip. Kakashis head bent down and captured a nipple, he sucked hard. His mouths pull was rhythmic and drove Naruto crazy. He switched nipples. Then alternated.

His hips never once stopped. Thighs spread wide and braced under the blondes legs that was now wrapped around his waist. He was now going up and down straight into Narutos ass pussy.

The silver haired man hooked his hands under the blondes knees and brought his legs up by his head. Folding the blonde once more and using it as an anchor. His thrust intensified. He drilled his huge cock into the abused but willing and dripping ass pussy, occasionally rotating his hips then side to side.

The folded blonde was not going anywhere.

Narutos hands clutched at the sheets above him. Using it like a lifeline. His sanity leaving him and turning him into a moaning and screaming slut. Kakashis name flew out of his mouth like a mantra.

Kakashi sat up, his knees on either side of the delectable ass and grabbed onto Narutos ankles and spread him wide. He renewed his drilling, now able to look down and see himself brutalize the the gaping man pussy before him.

He licked his lips lecherously. He pushed the ankles forward for a better view, his hips hammering in still. Not satisfied, Kakashi pushed his ankles all the way flat on the bed and above his head. Folding the younger man in half. Naruto didnt even flinch at being stretched so far. Kakashi used his upper body weight to keep the ankles there then straightened his down until his body was in a push up position above Naruto.

He fucked his wife hard into the mattress for a long while. The expensive bed was creaking under his brutal thrusts. His ass and hips the only thing moving as he thrusted his angry cock in and out of the blondes now loosened hole.

Narutos body was bent and jerked every which way. He was too tired to even scream now. He grunted and groaned and cummed twice more before, mercifully, he passed out.

Kakashi didn't stop hammering him thoroughly even as the blonde lost consciousness until he felt the tingling at the back of his balls. He thrusted and emptied himself inside his wifes spent ass with a grunt. He slowed down his thrusts, still driving to the hilt and grinded his long cock in as far as it could go, wanting to drive his seeds far up inside, willing them to go and impregnate the blonde under him. When he was satisfied that nothing was coming out anytime soon, he stopped and pulled out. He looked down at the reddened, gaping and very wet pussy hole. Still holding the ankles. Kakashi 'hn'ed in approval and gently let the blondes legs down. He got up and walked to the night stand, opened the drawer and took out a small buttplug.

He walked back to his sleeping wife. He grabbed both of Narutos knees with his left arm gently and pushed in up slowly again.

Naruto stirre and opened his eyes and looked at Kakashi with heavy lids.

"Shh.. sweetheart. Rest. You're going to need it for tonight, I'll take care of you", Kakashis voice was gentle and reassuring. Naruto fell right back asleep, knowing he would.

Kakashi waited for the gaping asshole to close some and inserted the buttplug when it did. Naruto didn't stir this time.

He caressed the real quick then let go of Naruto.

He went into the huge masters bathroom and took a hot, wet towel from a towel steamer then walked back into the bedroom. He wiped and cleaned the sleeping blonde up gentle. He the the exposed forehead and stomach tenderly as if there was something in there. He discarded the towel and picked Naruto up bridal style and positioned him properly on his side of the bed before climbing in beside him and throwing the white comforter over them. Kakashi pulled the blonde to him until he was half lying on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around the younger man and hugged him closer, kissed his forehead and joined him in the dreamland.

* * *

2:06 AM

Naruto sleep fogged mind registered the rough hand caressing his buttocks, already knowing who's it was before he even opened his eyes. Seeming to notice him waking up, the caress turned into squeezes and he felt a finger creep in between his ass and poke the buttplug that was in him.

'Wait, buttplug?' they had entertained the idea just recently. After six months of being together and 3 years of being married Kakashi had brought up the subject of children. Something that surprised and made the younger blonde emotional. In the back of his mind he had wanted children but he'd been too self conscious to bring it up. Kakashi must have sensed something was wrong and had taken his hands gently and made him voice out what was in his mind. It was quiet a talk. Kakashis hands never left his. Naruto didnt except the wide and boyish smile that graced Kakashis lips when he was finished. The man was happy and had started on 'baby making' right away as his way of replying.

Narutos opened his eyes in time to feel the hand take a hold of the item and begin thrusting it in and out his still wet ass. Naruto moaned at the sensation. Sleep forgotten.

He lifted his head up slowly and realized that he was laying flat on his stomach. He turned his head and looked back, spreading his legs further to give the hand better access. His husband was behind him, grinding and rolling the silver item into him with one hand. The other was carressing the huge and already hard cock between his own legs.

Kakashi had gotten up to use the bathroom and when he came out, his tempting wife had turned onto his stomach, his legs parted a little and he saw the silver buttplug peek from between the plump mound of his ass cheeks. Who could refuse that?

He got in between his wifes legs from behind, grabbed both his ankles and spread them far and wide until Naruto was in a split position before him. The ass he loved so much was pushed up and bunched. The delectable flesh jiggling and he moved. Naruto sat up on his elbows and looked back at his husband curiously. It further pushed his ass up.

Kakashi growling hungrily at the pretty picture before bending and biting each cheek then sitting up and slapping each one then caressing and squeezing them with both hands. Like it was the ass' fault for tempting him. He took hold of the plug and removed it in one quick pull causing Naruto to gasp and lean forward a little. Kakashi got on top of him immediately, not wanting any of his cum to escape and slid all his cock in in one go. Muscled arms went on either side of the blondes head and Kakashis thighs came to rest alongside his. Gasp turned into a long 'oooohh' and Narutos eyes close and braced his hand on the bed, clutching the sheets.

Kakashi started with a punishing rhythm than only got worse as he changed angles until he was dicking the now screaming blonde straight into the mattress. It scraped against the abused prostate with every thrust, sending the one under him into a dizzying pleasure. The blonde screamed and howled and sobbed. Legs split so far on either of him. His hands clutching and ripping onto the sheet as if trying to get away. Kakashis right hand grabbed his hair by his scalp and pulled hard and firm.

"Ahh! Kakashi..babe yes! Fuck me. Ooooh.. fuck me fuck me..!" his voice turned into shrieks as Kakashi picked up the pace then grinded into his ass before fucking into him again.

"Who's fucking you baby. Who's cock is inside you? Hm?" He punctuated this with a particularly hard grind and pulled on the blonde hair further then he hunched over and licked the side of Narutos face. Then he resumed the brutal pace. Narutos back bent backwards easily. Narutos eyes crossed involuntarily. Agh.. Kakashi was GOD.

"You.. ohhh Kakashi-sama is fucking me! Ah! Ah!" Kakashi eyes darkened at the honorific. It made his cock harder if that was even possible.

"That's right. This.. pussy.. belongs to me" he grinded in again for emphasize. Kakashi straightened, his right hand not letting the hair go and the left traveled down and gripped Narutos ass hard. Using it and the blonde hair for leverage.

He fucked into the blonde with renewed vigor. His hips snapped back and forth at a dizzying speed. Flesh slapped against flesh. Sweat coating both their bodies as their love making intensified.

Kakashi didnt give him rest even when he changed Narutos position, raising him on his hands and knees. He encircled the small waist with his hands and held him there. He continued to drill the loose hole. Groaning and grunting his own pleasure. Showing the blonde just how pleased he was. Kakashi watched the ass jiggle and ripple with every slap of his hips, transfixed. The ass pussy was stretched wide around his girth but the squishy sound and ass juice flowed freely. The blondes body was like a rag dolls as his husband did as he pleased.

Naruto lost track of time. The only thing he could feel was the zings and pleasurable electricity going through his body and the giant cock thrusting into him from the back. Impaling him thoroughly. All he could do now was cry and sob in pleasurable abandon. Completely surrendering to his husbands persistent cock that didn't seem to go down any. His upper body had since collapsed into the mattress, unable to keep it up. His knees was barely up too if it wasn't for Kakashis hands still holding onto his waist. His face was turned to the side on the mattress, eyes glazed and unseeing. Saliva and nose liquid dribbled down his face. He didn't care.

He was a slave to the pleasure. A slave to the sex GOD fucking him with brutal force. Dicking him down good.

Sometime during the long fucking session, it had turned slow and sensual. Kakashi turning them to rest on their left side. Still with him behind Naruto. His hips grinded slowly and suggestively into Narutos willing asshole. One of the blondes legs was slung over his. Kakashis right hand stroked the blondes dick slowly and the other wrapped around under his head, fingers coming up to flick and pinch on his wifes sensitive nipples. He leaned over and kissed the blondes upturned lips slowly. Making the blonde moan at the tender living.

Kakashi took his time and brought the blonde to climax before surprising Naruto and picking up the brutal pace again.

* * *

6:26 AM

By the time Kakashi was done with him, he'd been turned to every possible position there was. Ending with him flat on his stomach again, legs only slightly parted. Naruto had cum multiple times until only dry orgasm was possible and nothing was coming out of his now very sensitive dick. He was barely conscious, lying down flat on his stomach. His whole body was limp and unmoving.

Kakashi gave a final thrusting, emptying his balls and pulled out. He panted from the exertion and let the weakened body below him go. He combed his hands through his hair and licked his lips, body sweating profusely from his nonstop session.

The tall man watched the lose and gaping hole one more time and saw his cum threatening to come out. He raised his right hand and used his forefinger and middle finger to push the cum back in. He had emptied his balls into it twice more, each one just as much as the other so he knew there were a lot inside. He picked up the buttplug again and reinserted it after it shrunk down enough to plug then patted the asscheeks.

The morning sun had cast a beautiful shine on the blonde tanned and equally sweaty skin. Kakashi leaned in and kissed his shoulder blades then the back of his hand.

Like he did earlier, he cleaned Naruto up then lifted the blonde by his waist in one hand. The blondes head rested on his shoulder. He needed to get the wet and crumpled sheet off. He left the fitted sheet and deposited the blonde back gently, letting him finally sleep.

Kakashi walked to the slick looking cordless phone on the nightstand, picked it up and speed dialed a number.

His secretary, Kurenai, picked up.

"It's me. Order about 4 ramen and some pizza and have it sent to our condo. Separate the noodles and soup so it doesn't get soggy. Have it delivered around 1 this afternoon. That's all", he voice was clear and authoritative. Voice that he only used on his employees and sometimes his friends but never on his wife. He'd probably get skinned alive.

After getting a positive yes, Kakashi hung up. He knew his wifes going to be hungry when he gets up. He stretched his satisfied and well exercised body and looked at the sleeping form in his bed. His eyes smiling and softening. He got in bed and pulled the blonde to him and watched him sleep. Always needing contact.

His Naruto is here with him. In his arms where he belongs. Happy and well loved.

His Naruto. His partner and the most important person in his life.

His wife that he loved to distraction.

He wonders briefly who the real clingy one is before sleep consumed him. A contented smile on his face.

End of this 3 chapter story. Continue for more. -

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! So, for now, I decided to just keep adding smutty scenes to this one while I work on a fiction with OC. I have so many fantasies about Kakashi XD I like stories about him and Naruto so I keep it that way. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto stepped into the luxurious top floor reception that led to his husband, Kakashi Hatakes, office. Hed been bored at home so he decided to have to surprise his husband with a lunch box. He walked up to the reception desk and Kerenai, the secretary, looked up from her computer screen.

"Hi, Ms. Kurenai, is Kakashi in? I don't need you to announce me. I was hoping to surprise him," he smiled at the dark beauty.

"Yes, sir. He's having a meeting with someone right now but I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. Let me escort you in," she replied, giving him a smile. She liked the blonde hair. He was nice and genuine despite being the wife of one of richest men there were.

Kurenai led them down the hallway and to the slightly ajar door. As they got close, they could hear voices inside.

"I was hoping you and I can come to a _different_ agreement Mr. Kakashi," they heard a womans voice come from the other side of the door, practically purring. Narutos eyes widened as they came to a stop by the door.

"I am flattered but it is not necessary, thank you," Kakashis reply was terse and direct.

"Oh, I'm sure I can convince you otherwise. Let me just.." the womans voice was cut off by the mans now authoritative voice.

"You may be the daughter of a business partner but I have no interest in you. Nor do I want anyone else but my wife. I suggest you stay in that side of the desk, Ms. Anko," his voice was laced with impatience and something dangerous. Something that would have frightened the woman but had seem to only spur her on. Turned on by the handsome mans low and manly voice.

"God, Kakashi take m.." Naruto bristled. He had enough of the conversation. He barged into the room. Interrupting the two. He looked at his husband with pleasant eyes but Kakashi knew what lurked beneath. His wife was pissed, and jealous.

The silver haired mans cock started to harden. He loved it when Naruto gets jealous, he was like a spit fire. And he wanted to be burned. He stared at his wifes reddening face. The blonde was trying to remain calm.

Naruto turned a smile towards the said Anko. A _very_ fake smile. The woman looked at him haughtily.

"Hello miss. I'm Naruto Hatake, Mr. Hatakes wife," he said pleasantly. But instead of extending his hands for a formal greeting, he walked directly to his husband who was seated in a big black leather desk. He looked so good, Naruto couldn't help but notice despite seeing red.

Kakashi turned to face him, his eyes not leaving the blondes beautiful one. Completely mesmerized. Completely turned on. Thank god he was behind the desk. His secretary and the other woman would have had a VERY BIG surprise.

Naruto reached him and bent down to give him a hard and open mouth kiss. His blue eyes never never leaving Anko, as if staking his claim and showing the woman where she belonged.

Kakashi moaned and reached for him. Wrapping his muscular arms around the blondes waist and pulling him onto his lap until Naruto was straddling him. The blonde tried to not get too distracted as Kakashi got more aggressive. His arms roaming around his body impatiently. The big man was a lost cause at this point.

Anko sputtered indignantly.

"Excuse me! I'm still here! Mr. Hatake, Mr. Hatake!" She shrieked, her face turning ugly with envy. She tried to stomp her feet but stopped and turned even more red when Naruto gave her a triumphant look. His mouth still being devoured by the absorbed Kakashi.

"Ms. Kurenai, please escort Ms. Anko out and clear my schedule for the rest of the afternoon. I will be a bit _bus_ y for awhile," Kakashi managed to say calmly while one hand was massaging and squeezing the blondes buttcheeks and the other sliding his shirt up slowly.

"Yes, sir. Come, Ms. Anko. You should have known better. Everyone knows of Mr. Hatakes single minded obsession with his wife," Anko looked at the woman and protested but started shrieking again when she turned to look at Kakashi and saw him sucking on his wifes nipples like a baby. Completely absorbed and ignorant of anything other than his wife. Kurenai dragged the shrieking woman out.

Kurenai loves it when this happens. Women always tried to come on to her boss and when they get turned down, she was there to 'comfort' them. She smiled darkly. Shes going to have fun with the woman, especially her big tits. She licked her lips as she pushed the still screaming woman on her desk. She got in between her legs while reaching down to clear Kakashis schedules. Anko quieted and looked at her in bewilderment. She was spread eagled on top of the reception desk. She looked up and saw the woman leering at her, licking her lips slowly.

Ankos felt dominated and she shivered, shes never been with a woman. Kurenai smirked, she's going to have fun disciplining the rich spoiled brat.

That day, Ankos world changed.

 _Back to Kakashi and Naruto_

Naruto gripped Kakashis silver hair and pulled hard causing the mans mouth to release the nipples he was sucking on with a loud pop.

"Who does this cock belong to dear husband?" his other hand reached down to firmly stroke and grip the huge cock through Kakashis pants. The older man groaned. He loved when his wife became possessive. Makes him want to dick him down until the blonde had no more doubt.

His reply was to insert a hand inside the blondes loose pants. He shoved two thick fingers to the knuckle inside the wet ass hole and moved it up and down rapidly. Narutos eyes rolled to the back of his head involuntarily at the unexpected move. His head sagged onto the mans shoulder.

"This cock belongs to you. And you're going to take all of it inside this pussy hole until you understand that," Kakashis other hand made a quick work of both their zippers. He used the same hand to get rid of Narutos shoes. He slid Naruto off his lap to remove the blondes pants. never removing or stopping what his other fingers were doing inside the clinging pucker. He took his cock out and the huge phallus stood proudly against his still clothed abs.

He picked up the now pantsless and moaning and clinging Naruto. His arms under the blondes knees. He walked back until the blondes back hit the shatter proof glass wall. Kakashi braced his legs and aimed his engorged cock to the wet and throbbing hole and shoved and shoved until he was deeply seated inside his screaming hole.

Kakashi started with punishing thrusts. His purpose was to drive the doubt out of his wifes mind. His hips and balls slapped noisily against the blondes as he delivered upward motions. Humping the small blonde hard into the wall. His pants covered ass and the blondes dangling feet was the only thing moving. He licked blondes ear and face as he picked up pace. Driving further and making the smaller man squeal and shriek like a girl.

"You feel that, wife? Hm? You like it when I fuck you like this dont you? Make you squeal like a little slut. Come, Naruto. Say it!" he gave hard thrust, jerking the small body up hard.

"Yes! Ah! I love it when you fuck my hungry hole! Treat me like the slut that I am, Kakashi-sama! Pummel my pussy! Yeeeees nnmmm.." he moaned and squealed wantonly.

"Yeah, this big cock belongs to you. Fucking take it baby. Your greedy ass is sucking me in so good. You hear that? Hm? Fucking slutty ass pussy " Kakashi grunted lecherously. He took Naruto off the wall and bent his hips. He squatted down and braced his legs as he continued to pummel the small blondes body. Carrying and supporting him by his waist and back and humping into him as if he weighed nothing. His thrust intensified. The force of his hips caused the blonde to bouce up then down onto his huge and hard cock.

Naruto was in cock heaven.

"Gonna stretch that ass until you can't shit properly. But you'd like that wouldn't you? I've turned you into a cock hungry whore who craves my cock," Kakashi grinded his now soaking wet member into Narutos loose ass. He groaned and grunted at the amazing feeling that only his wife could give him. Fuck, his wifes pussy was his kryptonite, he thought inwardly.

Naruto didn't reply, he couldn't reply. He couldnt think passed the cock that was pleasuring him and making his mind go blank. His arms and legs dangled limply but the dominant man continued to take his body any way he pleased. His small tongue hanged out of his mouth as he panted. Moans and squeals were the only noise that came out of it. Tears of pleasure stung the corner of his glazed eyes. He was gone.

Yet, Kakashi continued to fuck him. Not giving him any time to recover even as he came twice.

Kakashi walked him over to the desk and turned him over on his stomach. He took of the blondes shirt, leaving him naked. He spread the smooth legs in a split position over the edge of his desk and shoved his cock in again, picking up the punishing pace. He fucked Naruto for all he was worse, and it was a lot. The small body beneath him jerked up and down at each rapid snaps of his hips. He held the blonde down my the back of his neck and one of his asscheeks. Keeping the blonde immobile and helpless against his hard and fast thrusts.

Narutos head was turned to the side as he took everything that Kakashi gave him. He felt the bigger man slow down before he felt the lips capture his mouth in a sensual but deep kiss. Kakashis tongu dominating his.

"I love you, baby. No one makes me feel like you do. This cock," a hard thrust, "does not get hard with anyone else but you ever since the first time I tasted you. I belong to only you, for good," Kakashis confession was heart felt but firmly stated. Showing the blonde exactly how the handsome man was feeling.

"Oh Kakashi, I love you so much. Ooh.. I hate it when others get close to you," Naruto pouted while his ass was slowly being grinded into, his eyes closed.

"I know, sweetheart. Don't worry your pretty little head. I'm yours," and Naruto don't doubt it.

Kakashi started thrusting his cock inside hard and fast again, satisfied that he got his message across. He loosened his ties and and button top and took them off. Still thrusting in. He was preparing for the long dicking he was about to give his lovely little wife.

Kakashi licked the side of Narutos face then his ear down to the back of his neck. His hands braced itself beside the blondes hips. He hunched over and began to deliver hard and long thrusts into the waiting hole. Pulling his cock out to the head then thrusting it back in hard. The wet farting sounds it made only made him hornier.

He hooked his hands under Narutos body and gripped his shoulders with both hands. He pulled it back and used it as an anchor, he hunched his back further over the blondes body and started fucking him hard and fast again.

He fucked his wife. His pace brutal and jolting, not once slowing down. He would occasionally grind his hips in circles causing the blonde to gasp and roll his eyes in pleasure. Then he'd pick up the furious fucking again. He humped his delirious wife until Naruto came twice again and Kakashi himself let out a loud grunt and spewed his seeds inside the used hole. He grunted as he thrusted some more until he was empty.

Kakashi panted hard. He was sweating heavily over his wifes back. Pants around his ankles and his hands brace on either side of the now exhausted but satisfied blonde. He bent down and kiss Narutos lips then his head while smelling his hair. His kisses traveled down the smaller mans back, his cock pulling out with a squelch until he was on his knees behind the still spread legs. Kakashi took a hold of both butt cheeks and spread it. He watched intently as his cum started oozing out of the gaping and reddened hole. He massaged the buttcheeks, pulling it apart then together. He jiggled it and watched it ripple invitingly.

He leaned in and ate his wifes ass out. Tasting his own cum. Shoving his tongue inside the closing hole. He shook his head from side to side and ran his tongue around it. He growled and 'mmm'ed his approval.

"Damn, baby. I fucking love your ass. My cock never wants to come out once its inside," Kakashi growled, his eyes focused on the hole. His hands still massaging and spreading its cheeks. This fucking tasty ass. He didn't care, he wanted to worship it. He gnawed at each butt cheeks gently before finally getting up and slapping them both gently.

Naruto grunted. He wanted to protest when Kakashi started eating him out just after fucking him for so long but he was too exhausted. And he knew Kakashi wouldn't have listened anyway. He always gets lost when it comes to Narutos ass.

Kakashi picked him up and sat him on his lap in a straddling position. His pants now off completely. He caressed his wifes hair lovingly. Just enjoying the aftermath.

Naruto sighed, satisfied and sated. Knowing his man loved and belonged to him.

"So, Mr. Hatake, what brought you here? I'm pleasantly surprised. I was thinking about you today," he said softly. He was always thinking about Naruto. Kakashi kissed the top of his head while stroking the blondes back leisurely. He loved having the smaller man close to him. It always felt reassured him.

"I was hoping to have lunch together, and I missed you," the blonde blushed at the confession but then he scoffed. "Then I heard that girl and I was mad and I just kind of barged in. I hope i didn't affect your job.." his voice trailed off. He felt saddened all of a sudden as he thought about the consequences of his actions. He didn't want to cause anything blood between Kakashi and his business associates.

Kakashi chuckled. He lightly nudged Narutos chin and raised his face up to look at him.

"Dont think about it. It'll never affect the company. And even if anyone quits because of that it won't cause any problem for me. I _am_ pretty good at what I do you know," he gave the smaller man a boyish wink that made him blush.

If he was to be honest, the only way his job would be affected was if he was too depressed about his little wife. Naruto had that much power over him. Something that he used to fear but now, Naruto was his greatest strength. He gave the blonde and peck on the lips before going back to stroking his back.

"Okay. Do you always have to deal with people like that?" he smiled and brought a hand up to stroke his husband's handsome face. Kakashi closed his eyes and turned his face towards the hand and nuzzled into it before kissing the palm.

"Occasionally. Its lessened since you married me but there are always persistent ones. It gets tiresome."

Naruto nodded. With Kakashis muscular built, his looks and his wealth as well as his prowess in business and in bed he couldn't blame the others. He had everything that women, and men, wanted. Sometimes, he still couldn't believe that he was married to such man. He kissed Kakashi slowly and the man responded. The kiss was sweet and slow. Unhurried.

He felt the cock beneath him start to harden until it was fully erect again. He looked up at Kakashis somewhat sheepish but very naughty smile.

"Again?"

"Always."

He felt Kakashi raise him up with one hand and used the other to aim his cock up to his still wet hole. He was let down slowly until the cock was once again seated so deep inside him. He moaned.

"Ride me baby, use my cock and make yourself cum," Kakashis voice was strangled. He settled his hands on the blondes waist, losely stroking. Then it traveled up to the pink nipples where he pinched and rubbed it. The wet heat enveloping his member was exquisite. Addicting.

Naruto gasped and moaned. He wrapped his arms around Kakashis neck and used the arms of the chair under his knees to bounce himself up and down the enormous cock. He circled and gyrated his hips in sensually. Completely losing himself to the pleasure in his ass and nipples. He felt Kakashi wrap his arms around his small waist and pull him tight before a warm mouth wrapped around his sensitive nipples and sucked on him hard.

The blonde moans loudly. It was hard to move up and down with the strong arms around his waist so he used his ass and hips to snap it back and forth on the pleasurable phallus. His asscheeks jiggled and flexed as he increased the speed of his snapping ass.

Kakashi groaned around his nipples.

"Fuck! Yeah baby. Ride that cock. You're so beautiful. You're going to make me cum in that pussy again. Shit. Ride that dick harder my little slut. So fucking hot" Kakashi growled low and perverse. He love seeing his wife lose himself while riding him. No matter how many times they've done, he never tires of his wifes beautiful face twisted in pleasure from _his_ cock. And only his. For as long as they lived. He gripped Narutos waist and started thrusting upward on the wet heat hard and fast. He took over the pace.

Naruto couldn't keep up with Kakashis insane thrusts so he stopped and completely gave into the persistent pounding. He clung onto the older mans neck and shut his eyes and moaned.

"Look at me baby. You feel good? You like having my cock in your ass pussy? That's the only cock you'll ever going to have inside you, you hear me wife?" Kakashis voice was commanding, his thrust became aggressive and punishing. Letting Naruto know exactly who he belonged to. He gripped his hips harder, leaving marks but not hurting the blonde. He grinded his hips and cock up inside Naruto. Then he stopped thrusting and used his hands to move the blondes hips back and forth on his cock in a snappy manner. Naruto was a rag doll in his hands.

Naruto looked at his husband with heavy lidded eyes. Trying to focus. His mouth was wide open. He panted and loud 'ah, ah, ah' came out of his mouth in sync with the thrusts.

The commanding voice coupled with the persistent and hard pounding on his abused hole made him cum hard, pearly white cum smeared all over Kakashis rock hard abs. Naruto screamed his orgasm out before he felt Kakashi capture his lips in a hard kiss, muffling his screams. Warm liquid flooded his insides right after. He moaned again.

"Damn. Everytime," Kakashi sighed in wonder after they came down from their high. His cock still embedded inside the slumped blonde. He's always amazed at his desire for his wife. Even if he didn't have anymore sperm to give he still wanted to keep thrusting. Still wanted to keep his cock inside.

'I'm so pussy whipped, man.' He thought humorously. He slowly rubbed his wifes back again. Feeling affectionate. They stayed like that for some time, just enjoying the afterglow and each others company.

"Are you alright? Was I too rough sweetheart?"

Naruto groaned weakly.

"Your huge cock is going to put me in a coma one day," Naruto replied. He was trying to be serious too. He really did think he'll be in a coma one day because of their frequent fucking.

"And you'll probably still going to fuck me even then too, you old pervert," he pouted in all seriousness.

Kakashi threw his head back laughed out loud until his eyes watered. Oh man, his wife still manages to surprise him with that mouth of his. He couldn't help it. His wife was too fucking cute.

"You're probably right, my love. I blame this right here. What can I say, I'm addicted," he grabbed Narutos pert buttcheeks for emphasis, still grinning.

"And I'm only 9 years older than you. Besides, we both know you like it when I turn into an old pervert and dominate you. Hm, maybe we should do a rape play one day. Maybe a young teenager and an older man play," he wondered outloud then cocked an eyebrow and stared at Naruto in surprise when he felt his ass clench around his still inserted cock. His eyes widened and so did the grin in his face. So, his wife was into that hm. He'll have to remember that later.

Naruto blushed profusely knowing that he'd been found out. The mention of rape play had him envisioning Kakashis huge built on top of him while he 'unwilling' accepts. Maybe his husband wasn't the only pervert, after all.

He cleared his throat and tried to change the subject but his words died in his arms as he felt the embedded cock harden again. His eyes widened and looked up to the silver haired mans darkened ones.

"Again..?" this time, his question came out in a whisper.

"Always.."

End for this one shot.

(PS: I was thinking of doing an Anko and Kurenai scene (to punish the little slut) but I ran out of time. I like anko but I needed a little bratty female with big breasts XD)

Comment and let me know what you guys think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, again! Thank you so much for the reviews! I love hearing from you guys =D**

 **This one has two parts because I ran out of time and it got too long again.**

 **It's going to have some role playing (incest, oldman/youngerman) so please turned back if you are offended. Kakashis age is now 32 and Karuto is 23 on here, but the role playing is aged further than that. You've been warned!**

 **Everything is completely fiction! And because I'm a complete pervert when it comes to Kakashi sensei XD**

 **Side note: Kakashi is totally daddy material **swoon****

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Shit, driver can you go just a bit faster, please," Kakashi told their private driver. His voice was strained as the blonde beside him bit and licked at his ear. Small hands rubbed and gripped his aching cock and started to open his pants before he stopped them with a growl. One long leg came up to rest and rub on his lap.

"Sweetheart, we're almost there. Hang on a minute longer or I'll shove my cock down your throat to keep you occupied," the warning was delivered with a quick slap to the exposed cheeks that came with the legs on his lap.

Naruto moaned lustily and got up to straddle him. If he thought that was supposed to stop him, then his husband was dead wrong. He didn't care. He wanted his husbands cock now.

They were in the limo on their way home and had just gotten back from a dinner date with Sasuke, his wife Sakura and the newly weds, Iruka and Genma. He didn't know what brought it on but Kakashi had been feeling frisky during dinner and had actually tried to take him to the side for a little 'love'.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Ahem, excuse me guys. I have to use the bathroom," Naruto excused himself. He knew he was blushing. He got up from his seat and hurriedly made a quick exit, almost running to the direction of the restrooms. He hadn't imagined Kakashis hot stares just now and he definitely hadn't imagined the hands that were merely holding his waist at first then turned sensual and had started to wander down to his butt. He had excused himself before it could get any further.

He reached the elegant 10 stall restroom, thanking god that it was empty and made his way to the sink, turning the water on and splashing himself with cold water. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His lips were red and puffy and cheeks had a pink tint to it. He'd been affected by the little stimulation that Kakashi started. It didn't help that his husband looked so good in navy blue long sleeve button down shirt that he'd rolled up to his forearm showing his muscled arms and pants that did not help to hide his muscular thighs and huge bulge even if it was soft. His handsome man was a walking eye candy tonight and he knew a lot of the ladies and some men thought so too. His husband didn't seem to notice or just didn't care, focusing solely on him the entire evening while having casual conversation with their friends.

His eyes traveled to his own outfit. He'd opted to wear a modest yukata today because the weather was hot at first. Naruto sighed and willed his growing erected to go away. It'd be embarrassing for them to see it but he needs to get out there soon. He chewed on his lips while focusing on other things.

He looked up when he heard the bathroom door open. Kakashi walked in and saw him. Figuring out that they were alone, the silver haired man gave him an impossibly evil smirk and subtly locked the door behind him.

Not subtle enough for Naruto to see what he'd done. Or notice his heated stare. The smaller man shivered deliciously.

He didn't know why but he felt panicked when Kakashi started stalking towards him slowly. You know how you think someone was going to try to grab you and your body react on it's own? Yeah, it's like that. He sprinted towards the door.

Or at least he tried.

Naruto yelped as a hand grabbed him by the waist and carried him over to the counter without a sink. He was put down on top of it unceremoniously.

"Oomph!" the action didn't hurt so much as surprised him. Naruto stared at Kakashi with wide eyes, completely turned on. His position had them both almost eye level. Kakashi grabbed his thighs and spread them before stepping inside and yanking him down gently until he could feel the handsome mans very hard cock against his own. The hands started stroking and rubbing his smooth thighs.

"You know never to try to escape me, baby. It just makes me want to catch you and punish that sexy fat ass," Kakashi gave him such a lustful look that Naruto gasped. Kakashi smirked again and leaned down. He whispered the next sentence into his ear, blowing warmly into it and making Narutos toes curl.

"You wore that little outfit for me, wife? You wanted to tempt me? I'm pleased," a tongue swirled inside his ear sensually before it slowly traveled towards his panting mouth. Kakashi captured his lips into a sensual and slow kiss. One hand went to the back of his head and held it firmly as the big man took over the kiss and slipped his wide tongue inside the blondes. The tongue pushed in slow almost all the way to his throat and would stop at his sensitive area, rubbing the tip in. Narutos eyes screwed shut in pleasure from the feeling.

Kakashi have been holding back since they got out of the house and through dinner. Seeing his wifes nape exposed by the yukata had turned him on and the longer they got through dinner, the more he wanted to touch his wife. Glad as he was to see his friends, he was ready to take his little blonde home.

The tip nudged at the sensitive area repeatedly making Naruto moan with open mouth, his drool starting to drip down to his chin. Then it would retreat and swirls to every corner of his mouth, not letting him breath or close his mouth. God, that zone gives him such tingly sensation. His eyes shut tightly at the feeling and his hands reached up and clung desperately around the bigger mans neck.

Kakashi groaned and he pulled back suddenly. He stared down at Narutos crotch. His unoccupied hand had gone around to feel his ass but found out that his naughty little wife had gone commando. Kakashi growled low and he looked at Naruto with lust, a little bit of anger and jealousy. He pulled back completely and took two steps back leaving his panting wife flushed and confused.

"Naruto, what is this?" his voice was low and held a little danger. The smirk was gone.

Naruto blushed hard. He knew what Kakashi was talking about. He didn't think it was a big deal.

"Well, yukatas get panty lines so I didn't wear one. It's okay, I'm sure no one noti.. uhm," his voice trailed off when he heard Kakashi snarl. His man looked at him like he wanted to bend him down then spank him until his ass was red and fuck him at the same time. Naruto stared at him and the little pervert in him shivered with glee.

Kakashi was trying to calm down. He really was. He's so turned on but at the same time he didn't like knowing that other men could have seen how the yukata clung to his wifes lovely behind. Irrational as it may seem, he felt jealous and possessive. He sucked in air and breathed out slowly. He licked his lips to try to calm his inner animal. He turned to look at his wife again, cursing his body. His erection had only gotten harder after all that.

"Lay back against the mirror and spread your legs wide," the commanding request was delivered with a low growl, showing Naruto how close he was to losing his patience.

"Babe, the others are waiting. And someone could come... okay," he didn't dare finish his sentence as he stared at his husband who was now breathing hard, staring at him while licking his lips, cock hard as a rock.

"If you don't want me to fuck you right here until you can't walk then I suggest you do as I request dear wife. And the staff knows not to disturb us. You don't want to be carried out, do you?" Kakashi gave him that damned smirk again. And Naruto knew he'd do it too. He glared at his husband. He cursed his own horny self. The little slut was excited deep down.

'Two can play that game,' he thought evilly. He stared at his husbands eyes with his own sultry one and leaned back slowly on his elbow. He demurely shook off his geta before he slowly raised his long smooth legs straight up together at first. Then, still looking at his husbands now darkened eyes, spread them ever so seductively until he was almost in a split position. His pink hole clearly visible. He gave Kakashi a heavy lidded, very seductive and haughty eyes, running his tongue over his upper lip sensually. He moaned on purpose.

"Is this what you wanted, Kakashi sama?" he raised an eyebrow and pouted coyly. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he couldn't help it. Having this hot blooded dominant man under his control is so intoxicating.

Kakashi gulped hard. There before him, was his wife. Legs spread impossibly wide with no panties whatsoever. He stared longingly at the pink ass pussy that was puckering, begging for his attention. He licked his lips unconsciously and rubbed his erection, still staring at the lovely hole. His anger had dissipated once he saw the tantalizing legs go up and spread. When he saw his wife seductively lick his lips and moan, Kakashi was gone. He cleared his throat.

He went to the pussy like a hypnotized man and knelt down. He stared, face an inch away from the quivering hole that was starting to get wet. Kakashi brought the pad of his thumb up and rubbed the outside of the rim slowly, spreading the wetness against it. He heard Naruto moan and looked up to his wifes heavy lidded eyes. He pressed his thumbs in until the ring gave way and it was inside to the knuckle. The thumb hooked and angled up to rub the blondes prostate slowly and firmly. Kakashis eyes never left Narutos face.

Narutos hooked his arms under his own knees and pulled them up until they were by his ears, spreading his ass further. Kakashi growled in approval.

The big man pulled his thumb out and replace it with his big tongue. The thick muscle wedged itself in as far as it could go and wiggled. Then it pulled out abruptly and started a stabbing in and out motion into the throbbing hole. His husband rimmed his ass and spread his cheeks as wide as it could go. He ate and sucked on the pucker hungrily, shaking his head and growling like a starving animal. Kakashi pulled back and looked at his pink and wet entrance, he brought his right hand up and slapped the pink hole lightly and repeatedly.

"Mmm.. that's a good pussy," he hummed and growled approvingly before once again shoving his face between his wifes ass and repeating the same process. The force of his shoving face would jerk the blonde up against the mirror so his hands gripped Narutos hips and pulled the ass tightly to his hungry mouth. His tongue digging in further.

Naruto gasped at the sudden change and whimpered. Not wanting to let a loud voice out. He clutched at his own thighs and knees and bit his own legs to keep quiet. Kakashi saw this and brought three fingers up to Narutos mouth.

"You're going to hurt yourself. Bite," he didn't wait for answer and shoved his three fingers in Narutos mouth gently but firmly, giving the blonde something to occupy his mouth with. Kakashis mouth went back to the addicting ass hole.

"Ah, ah, ah..." Naruto couldn't get any other words out with the finger pushing down his throat then pulling before pushing in again, making him gag a little. He sucked on them deliciously, bobbing his head as much as it could in his position. He moaned around the finger as Kakashi gave his ass a long lick up to his taint and dick. All he could see now was his husbands head and broad shoulders as he swallowed down Naruto dick and sucked in hard before going back down to his ass and resuming his eating down there. Jesus, his man was an expert at bringing him pleasure. He thought weakly.

Kakashi would bring him on the brink of orgasm a couple times then slow down, never letting him actually climax.

Naruto felt the fingers in his mouth leave and travel to his asshole. The fingers were replaced by a tongue. The other hand went to the back of his neck and sat him up half way, holding him there.

Kakashi shoved his two finger in to the knuckle, glad that his wifes ass was relaxed and giving in to his persistent intrusion. Naruto moaned in his mouth and his wifes hands wrapped itself around his neck. He fingered his wifes ass and his tongue did the same motion to his mouth. Kakashis middle and ring finger hooked up and angled forward to his prostate. Kakashi broke the kiss and looked down at him with a smug and dark look. The hands moved.

Narutos eyes widened and he screamed, unable to suppress his voice even if he wanted to. Kakashi moved his hand up and down in such a way that the hooked fingers would lift his ass off the ground and press on his prostate repeatedly. The dominant mans arm bulged from his movement.

Narutos lower half was lifting and lowering in time with Kakashis hand movement, his ass jiggled and rippled deliciously. Narutos legs spread itself wantonly, completely and helplessly surrendering to what the amazing hand was doing. Kakashis eyes never left his face.

"What happened to your seduction, hm? I should fuck you right here for that little stunt. What do you say? Treat you like the little slut that you are," Kakashi chuckled. His wife can't even answer back. His eyes were rolled back as he screamed and screamed from his prostate and asshole being stimulated so forcefully. Drool running down his chin. The blondes hands couldn't stay up and lay to his side in a tight grip. His flat stomach were spasming and his widely spread thighs were shaking and trembling. Toes curled in deliciously. He looked like a man possessed, with Kakashis fingers, that is. Kakashi thought darkly. His hands sped up. Lifting the blonde off the counter by his ass hole then lowering him just as fast. His other hand still supporting the back of his neck.

"Let go, baby. Let me see you cum for me," Kakashi growled darkly and lustfully to the blondes ear before pulling back to look at him cum. His hand never slowed down.

It was the growling and dominating voice, it was always the voice.

Naruto came undone in Kakashis arms. Ropes and ropes of his essence shot out and onto his stomach. His legs spazzed and quivered. His whole body shook hard against the big mans hold.

Kakashi pulled his hand out when he saw that Naruto was done and held the still spazzing blonde in his one arm. He reached across Naruto and washed his hand on a nearby sink then wiped them on his pants before wrapping both arms around the trembling blonde. Kakashi kissed hair and nuzzled his face in them, trying to calm the small man.

When Naruto had calmed down, Kakashi pulled back some. He squatted until he was eye level on the seated Naruto. He kissed his wife slowly but heatedly, his cock was still rock hard but they didn't have time for now. His wife answered by wrapping his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. The blonde moaned lustily, signaling that he was ready for the next one.

Kakashi groaned and stood straight up, taking the blonde with him easily and gripping his ass tightly in his hands. He kissed him hard, angling his head to explore further into the blondes hot mouth. He pulled his head from his clinging wife and started kissing his neck.

"We.. really.. need..to go.." he said in between kisses, his tongue licking and laving the blondes neck distractedly. He mouth moved back to the blondes and kissed him hungrily once again. He grinded and rotated his hips against Narutos, rubbing his hard cock then snapping his hips up to hump the blonde quickly jerking his small body up then grinded his hips again. Not wanting to stop but knowing they have to. He pulled back and sat the blonde down on the counter despite his protest. Kakashi pulled back completely, willing his erection to go down.

"Baby, I'm going out to tell the others we're leaving. They'll understand. You fix yourself some. I suggest you dont go to say goodbye. You kind of look like you just got.. fucked.. into next week. I will come get you," Kakashi said for the lack of better words. His wife really did look like it too. The lust still hasn't left his beautiful wifes eyes. And when he was like that, he didn't stop until he had Kakashis huge cock fucking him good. The handsome man licked his lips.

Damn, he needed to get them out fast.

 _End Flashback_

* * *

And that it how they ended up the way they were. Kakashi looked at the horny blonde on his lap. Naruto had started rubbing his ass and dick back and forth onto his huge erection. Kakashi spread his thighs, grabbed onto the asscheeks and thrusted his covered bulge up. Bouncing the smaller man up and down much to Narutos delight.

Fuck, he couldn't fuck him here yet. He knew that at the rate they were going, he won't be satisfied with a quickie. He brought his hand up to grip the blondes hair and pulled back roughly, exciting the blonde further.

"Get on your knees and suck me, slut. Don't think you're getting away from that stunt you pulled tonight. I'm going to punish that ass when we get home," he announced roughly and dominantly before giving the blondes neck a long lick from his collar bone to his upturned chin. He then started to push the blondes head down gently.

But Naruto didn't want gentleness. Blame the little champagne he had quickly grabbed from a passing waiter and chugged down on his way out but his inhibition was shot. He resisted the hand pushing on his head and looked and smirked at Kakashi defiantly but lustily, his hands rubbing the mans muscular thighs up and down seductively. Kakashi licked his lips and cocked at eyebrow at him. So his wife wanted to play that game?

Kakashi casually leaned back and started unbuckling himself leisurely, still watching his little wife knelt down before him. The move was so manly and hot that Naruto bit his lip to keep man moaning. Damn the man. And the smug bastard knew it too.

Kakashi smirked and looked at him with a deceptively bored look as he pulled his huge cock out. It stood up proudly against his 8 pack abs. He grabbed it in one hand while the other leaned back and draped over the back of the car seat. He spread his thighs slightly and started stroking his cock up and down, still looking at the now panting blonde who was eyeing his cock like a hungry cat.

"Now, I was going to be gentle with you. But I see that's not the case tonight," Naruto shivered at the look that Kakashi gave him. The draped hand casually reached forward and flicked his nipples through his yukata, making it harden in an instant. Naruto mewled and thrust his chest up against the rubbing fingers, he closed his eyes. The hands slowly traveled to the back of his head and massaged before it gripped a handful of it and his head was pulled back, hard. Naruto gasped and opened his surprised eyes to Kakashis darkened one. His head was pulled forward and he felt the cock slap his face repeatedly before it was shoved in not too gently. Kakashi used the pressure in the back of his head to shove the huge member in, never stopping or giving him time to breath until the whole 9 inches was inside. Naruto tried to struggle but the now two hands in his head kept him there until his nose was flushed against the blondes pubic hair. It released him after 3 seconds and he shot up and gasped for air helplessly. He choked and coughed with tears running down his eyes and his pink pucker squeezing and releasing tightly. Oh. My. God. Yes.

"Where are you going? Get that pretty mouth back here. I want back in. Open that mouth and say 'ah' Naruto," Kakashi taunted lightly bir dangerously. Naruto looked at his husband and whimpered before crawling back to the enormous member he craved so much. Kakashu grabbed the back of his head again and gripped his members with the other and shoved the head in, angling it to the inside of his cheek. The blondes cheek puffed up and Kakashis hand went to it and tapped it lightly from the outside, making the blonde moan at the scandalous action.

"Oh yeah, you look delicious with your cheeks full of my cock baby. Damn, open that throat up for me please, wife. Suck me until we get home," the command was forceful but begging at the same time. Naruto grinned inwardly. He shoved his own head down and swallowed all of Kakashi, staring up at his husband the whole time. Kakashi groaned and leaned back, his hands massaging the soft locks. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the hot mouth, groaning and grunting at times.

He didn't know if it was the alcohol in their system.

"Oh yeah, that's a good boy. Suck daddy's cock, baby. Shit! God damn! Ugh," Kakashi shut his eyes tightly as his wife suddenly went crazy on his cock, bobbing his head up and down and slobbering on it. He knew it was of the word daddy. His wife was a kinky little thing.

"Fuck, you're a fucking freak you know that. You like that shit? I'll show you more tonight you little slut. Yeah, go crazy on that cock baby. Suck your man good," Kakashi grunted, he was going to show Naruto a new fucking world tonight.

They were so into eachother that they didn't feel the car stop until they heard their driver over the little intercom to the side.

"Sir, we have arrived and in front of your door."

Kakashi let a breath out and leaned forward to push a button, his wife still sucking hungrily on his cock.

"You have the rest of the evening off. Come back tomorrow afternoon," he didn't wait for the answer. Kakashi looked down at his wifes bobbing head. He gripped the head gently and raised it to look at him.

"You have about 2 minutes to go inside and wait for me in the bedroom. If I catch you I'm going fuck you right there. Even if its outside," Naruto whimpered and looked at him. He was serious. Naruto shivered.

"Give me 5, please," he requested almost bashfully. His husband gave him an inquiring eye but didn't comment.

"Go," Naruto scrambled to get out not caring about his disheveled look. Their driver have seen them plenty of times. It was moot at this point. He got to the door and quickly tried to unlock the door to their house.

Kakashi looked at his lovely behind as he walked out and leisurely put his saliva soaked cock in his pants. The huge member didn't fit in and it stayed out and up. He didn't bother zipping it in. He'd just use it soon enough. He thought while lecherously licking his lips. He casually stepped out of the car and started towards his fumbling wife who hasn't quiet opened the door yet, not bothering to look back as the driver drove off and out their imposing gate. He put his hands in his pocket and walked towards his wife, smirking.

Naruto looked back and squeaked panicky when he saw his husband stalked towards him, he fumbled with the code of the door quicker and sighed in relief when it dinged open, he quickly went inside and raced to the bedroom. Kakashi clicked his tongue, a bit disappointed. He was hoping to bend his wife outside their door and take him there. Their staff members had been given the day off today so they can have the house to themselves.

Kakashi walked inside and closed the door then took his time towards the kitchen to grab a water bottle. He checked their voicemail that was off to side. He listened to Minato and Kushinas voice as they asked when they'd be having children and he smiled. He adored his in laws. Naruto was just like his mother. He pushed a button and his own fathers voice came through. Asking them to visit during the holiday. Their parents were in the same city but they lived on the other side of it. They have been neighbors for years and they loved their suburban and homely living despite Kakashis request for all of them to move. Truth be told, he loved the area him and Naruto grew up in. It was full of memories, especially when Narutos parents had found him at the age of 7. So he'd discreetly bought the whole middle class gated community and set guards up and amped the security.

Figuring that he'd given his wife enough time, he crossed the kitchen and family room to their double staircase. He went up unhurriedly and turned towards the masters bedroom, the only room on the left wing. Naruto had told him that the house was too big and their bedroom too far from a nursery room when they do have kids but Kakashi was selfish. He wanted the blonde all to himself despite that. Of course, he'd lavish their children a lot of love but his wife would always come first. And at the rate they were going, the seven bedroom house will be filled in no time. Kakashi knows his own thirst for his wife wasn't easily clenched.

He unbuttoned his top and sauntered through the open door, closing the door lightly. He turned back around and stopped in his tracks.

He stared. Feeling like an idiot but unable to look away.

There, on their California king bed was Naruto. In a _very_ short navy blue skirt and a loose half top. He'd put his longish blonde hair up on a high ponytail and was leaned on his elbows, long legs squeezed together. He was flushed and looking up at him seductively.

"You like?" Naruto whispered seductively but with a tinge of insecurity. He'd never done something like this before and he's so embarrased he could die but he'd secretly been curious about cross dressing. When he didn't get an answer he turned on to his hands and knees and arched his back seductively. He spread his thighs and pushed his ass out towards the big man. Still not getting a reaction, he dropped his upper body and pushed his ass out further, the round globes plumping up deliciously. He reached around and spread his thong clad ass cheeks before slapping it and running a finger through his own crack.

He still didn't get a reaction. He looked back at his husband. His silver hair was framing his eyes so he couldn't see his reaction.

Naruto blushed with embarrassment and made to get up. His eyes was starting to sting, he felt a bit hurt and silly. 'I guess this was a bad idea. Who would want such a freaky and kinky wife' he eyes were starting to water and his face was hot from humiliation. He needed to be alone. He was about to turn around to run straight to the bathroom when he felt a hand on his shoulder blades, it started to rub in circles. He was still on his hands and knees. A hand reached for his chin and tilted it up to look at his handsome husband who was now sitting beside him. His eyes were gentle but restrained, he saw Kakashis Adam's apple move as gulped visibly.

"Don't ever feel embarrassed with me, wife. Whatever you want to do, I will catch you," the hands move down to the small of his waist, under his short skirt and over his round ass, it rubbed and gripped. As if he was trying to restrain it but couldn't.

"But are you sure about this? I don't want to break you. And right now, I'm afraid I will. Seeing you like this.. hoo boy," Kakashi breathed out loudly. He licked his lips. He didn't have to finish, Naruto understood.

He nodded almost eagerly and blushed. Humiliation now forgotten. His husband was just trying to restrain himself from pouncing on him. The inner slut in him rejoiced.

Kakashi leaned down and gave a slow, sensual kiss that turned hungry almost immediately. He slid a finger down the blondes ass crack and ran it up and down to his small dick where it massaged gently then up again. Naruto moaned. Kakashi broke the kiss and stood behind his lover, both hands now busy with the blondes ass and dick.

"You don't even need this dick anymore. You cum from just my cock stuffing your ass, don't you baby? Fucking good ass pussy," a hand came down and slapped Naruto ass cheek, hard. The blonde yelped, his pleasure cutting off some at the sudden move. He turned to look at his husband questioning.

"You didn't think you could get away from the punishment with this outfit do you?" His husband sauntered to the side of the bed close the the pillows and sat down.

"Lay on my lap, face down. No, crawl," Naruto whimpered, totally turned on and crawled slowly to his husband. He went over his lap and got down. His hips and chest were across the big mans parted thighs. It pushed his ass up. He pressed his cheek down on the silky comforter. He relaxed.

Kakashi never left his face and body. When Naruto flopped down on his lap, he had to look up and breathe out. Lord help him. His animal instinct was screaming. He gently parted Narutos thighs and ran a hand between the parted legs. Gently massaging his dick and balls then up to his ass admiringly. He breathed out again. He was lucky to have such a beautiful wife.

But first.

Kakashi put a hand on his wifes shoulder blades and pushed him down gently, keeping him there. He raised his other hand to the side and slapped one delicious ass cheek hard, angling it up. The small body jerked and his wife yelped. He did the same to the other and repeated until the skin was red and hot, his own hands started to sting from the brutal slaps.

"No.. more.. going.. commando.. unless I ..know.. about it. You hear me wife? I hate having other men stare at this lovely ass. You're mine," he growled between slaps, not being merciful at all. His wife was sobbing from the pleasure pain. He slapped the reddening ass cheeks until he had counted to ten on each one. When he finished, he rubbed it in circles gently.

Not able to control himself, Kakashi reached both hands and gripped Narutos hips. He pulled and dragged them up until he was face to face with the lovely behind. Narutos head bent down and came face to face with his crotch, the small mans hands came to rest on his thighs. His legs were up and over his husbands muscled arms. He dangled helplessly.

Kakashi growled low and rubbed his face all over the rounded cheeks. He raised the hips up a bit more until the dick was by his mouth. He swallowed it and use his strong arms to move Naruto back and forth in his mouth. The blonde moaned and squirmed. His toes curled and he was man handled every which way. He felt Kakashi swallow him whole until his nose was on his sensitive taint. The dominant man sucked air in through his nose. Smelling him roughly, Naruto blushed but it turned him on more. He spread his legs wide until he was in a split. He heard Kakashis growl around his dick, pleased. The mouth released him.

"You little slut. Spreading your legs so wide like that. You want me violate you, little girl? Hm? You're a girl now wife. This.. pussy.. wants daddy's cock in it, doesn't it? Fucking slut, " he stabbed his tongue inside the pink hole to emphasize his word. He moved his head rapidly around the hole almost animalistically, growling and grunting and tasting his wifes delicious pussy. Oh yeah, his wife had opened a new world for them. And he was all for it.

"Naughty girls need to be punished don't they? Get on your on hands and knees in the middle of the bed," he ordered roughly and shoved the hips to the side none too gently. He got up and faced the bed. Kakashi reached down and took his own cock out and started stroking it, his other hand reached down to free his balls and istarted to massage the heavy sacks. His top was unbuttoned and his pants still on his waist, gripping the back of his muscles ass. He licked his lips and looked at Naruto pervertedly, still stroking his own cock and balls.

Naruto stared at him. Completely turned on at the manly sight. He moaned deliciously.

"But I'm too young for this daddy sir. Please spare me, you're an old man. I don't want this," he looked at Kakashi with 'innocent' eyes. Kakashi raised his eyebrow at him, totally humored by his acting. He wanted to laugh but he was too turned on.

Naruto grinned teasingly all of a sudden and turned to ran from his husband. He almost got to the edge of the bed before he felt a hand on his feet. He yelped as it easily dragged him across the wide bed and onto the other side. His knees hit the edge. He got on his hands and knees and looked back at his husband breathing heavily. Kakashi was giving him a dangerous smirk.

 _To be continued on part 2_


	6. Chapter 6

**Continuation!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

The bastard actually chuckled. Naruto glared at his husband, still breathing hard.

"You're going to have to be faster than that, wife," Kakashi equipped, still grinning while looking at him.

"How about you take that grin and shove it up your.. ah! Kakashi! That was expensive!" Naruto felt his thong ripped from him and glared as his husband stared at it before shamelessly stuffing it in his pocket. Blue eyes widened and he gaped at the bigger man who was still grinning.

What a shameless man his husband was. The audacity. Naruto thought even when a grin was trying to split his lips.

Naruto was about to nag him but yelped when he felt big hands grip his hips firmly and roughly and drag him back.

"You know, this dragging business is starting to.. ooohh," blue eyes closed in pleasure. His kneeling position on the big bed leveled his ass perfectly on to Kakashis crotch. The big man grinded his cock between his upturned ass cheeks. Naruto moaned excitedly. He felt the head aimed at his entrance before a hand reached up and covered his mouth forcefully. The older man hunched over his back.

His loud and surprised scream was muffled as Kakashi shoved all 9 inches inside him in one forceful push. His orgasm came hard and fast, blinding him with pleasure. The bigger man didn't give him time to adjust to his thick girth before he started fucking the blonde with hard and brutal thrusts. Fucking him through his orgasm as he spazzed. His ass clenched around the huge girth and made Kakashi groan in pleasure but the older mans hips never stopped from snapping in and out of his wet heat. The small body jerked and the hand on his mouth tightened, using it to pull him back onto the powerful thrusts.

Narutos eyes rolled back and he continued to scream and moan against the hand. Feeling completely used and fucked. His hands tried to hold onto the same hand and would have fallen forward if it wasn't Kakashis other hand coming up to grip the hair at the back of his head and pulling him back roughly. Kakashi bent Narutos upper body back forcefully and sped his thrusts up. His hold on the blonde kept him from moving as his hips snapped back and forth loudly against the rippling asscheeks. Fucking the helpless blonde mercilessly.

His wife wanted to play, he'll play.

Narutos hands tried to grab on to anything he could but there weren't anywhere to other than the hands on his mouth. His muffled screams fell on deaf ears.

"This is how you want to be treated, little girl? I'll give it to you hard and fast, fucking take this cock. Let daddy take care of that hungry ass," Kakashi growled commandingly. He sat up slightly. The hands on Narutos mouth left it and raised high before coming down hard onto one of the blondes jiggling cheeks. Making the blonde scream louder, his head and hair still pulled back tightly. He was sweating hard and he screwed his eyes shut against the dizzying pleasure inside his ass and the stinging sensation on his ass cheeks. The hair pulling was turning him on so bad.

"Oh. God. Yes. Fuck me daddy yes yes yes.. agh! Aaaahhh," Naruto was moaning and screaming lewdly. Egging the bigger man on. Kakashi had never treated him like this, and he's quickly figuring out that he likes being treated like a whore. His eyes crossed at the pleasure.

Kakashi growled and reached around to shove the unoccupied hand inside Narutos mouth forcefully. Spreading the mouth too wide around to only halfway to his knuckles. Narutos eyes went wide at the intrusion. Kakashi took his thumb out and kept four fingers inside the wet mouth, palms down. He shoved all of it down the tight throat beyond the knuckles until Naruto would gag and choke then he'd pull it out quickly, giving the blonde time to gasp before repeating it over until Narutos saliva was running messily down his arms and the blondes chin and neck.

Naruto was a huge mess as he gasped and closed his eyes tight. Oh God. He had a feeling his husband had been holding back on him and now he's finally seeing it. And lord was he thanking everything holy. Being man handled and dominated so carelessly was a new world to him. His usually caring and gentle husband was using all of his holes for his own pleasure. And Naruto was loving every minute of it.

Kakashi turned Narutos head to the side and long licked the side of his face all the way to his ear before shoving the tongue in. His hips snapping back and forth on the blondes ass wildly but controlled. The squelching sound showed exactly how wet his wife was. The fingers were still inside Narutos mouth, other hand still pulling the blonde hair tightly back.

"Good girl. Fuck, your pussy is so good baby. You make your man feel good. Never want to get out of.. this.. pretty ass," Kakashi groaned against his ear and gave his ass a hard shove. Naruto squealed and screamed as the thrusts turned to deep grinding. He could feel his husband cock swirling inside him lord jesus. A particular grind had his eyes crossing and rolling to the back of his head.

"Mmm.. you like that? Little freak," Kakashi continued to grind his cock in deeply then would shove in hard without pulling out, lifting the blondes knees of the bed.

Oooh, his husband knew how to work his hips and cock so good. Narutos ass pussy throbbed and leaked.

He didn't see Kakashis mesmerized eyes on his jiggling ass, nor did he see the lustful glint that lit the silver mans eyes. Naruto felt himself lifted by the hips. His ass pussy still impaled on the huge cock. Kakashi pulled him back until he was off the bed and helplessly dangling limply. Narutos face was almost a foot off the floor. His hands went down to anchor himself on the floor but Kakashi growled. He took his hands off and reached back to the muscled forearms instead. His husbands hands on his hips and the cock deep inside him were the only things holding him up now. He was about to put his upper body up to look at Kakashi when he felt his body move.

Kakashi started thrusting into and fucking his hungry ass hard and fast. The small body jostled and jerked like a doll, making Naruto squeak and moan louder until he was wildly screaming and flailing. The pleasure he was feeling was indescribable.

"Oh my god yes! Yes! God yes! Break me!" his words turned unintelligible as he lost himself in the pleasure of his husbands cock.

Kakashi growled and grunted his pleasure. He felt like he was riding a bull as he leered down at his wild and squealing wife. He smirked inwardly. Oh yeah, his wife was a freak. He licked his lips lewdly and picked up his pace. Fucking Naruto hard, not holding back. He kept the pace up as Naruto came once again. Kakashi wrapped an arm around the blondes waist and the other gripped the hair and pulled him up almost roughly. He slowed his thrusts into a grind and he tilted his wife face so he could kiss him sensually. Narutos stomach was still spazzing from his orgasm.

"Damn, I don't even have to touch your dick anymore baby," he said between their open mouth kiss before sliding a thick tongue inside and slowly swirling it in. Naruto moaned as a reply, unable to speak. They both knew who's fault it was that his body was this sensitive. A hand came down and pinched and tugged on his pink nipples gently and alternately. His husband hadn't stopped grinding his cock inside his ass in a slow lazy manner. Naruto could feel his dick harden again. He whimpered.

Kakashi gripped the back of one of his knees gently then the other followed suit. He was spread wide with the cock still inside him, facing away. His husband broke the kiss and Naruto brought his hands up to his husbands forearms for leverage. The man used his strong arms to hold him still and slightly away from his body before he started again. The first thrust stole the air from his mouth forcefully. Kakashi picked up where he left off. Delivering upward hard thrusts to his very wet and clinging hole. His toes curled as he was fucked into like a rag doll.

Kakashis hips slammed and snapped up to him harshly. Fucking him with renewed vigor. Making Naruto arch his back as his ass pushed out onto the punishing thrusts. He was screaming and moaning and drooling once again.

"Fuck, Naruto. Gonna cum inside you. Swallow it in your pussy," Kakashi grunted and encircled his arms around Naruto, folding the body in half and hugging him tight. His arms under the blondes knees. He kept thrusting as he came inside Naruto. He snapped his hips all the way as far as it could go inside Narutos ass and he held it there while he emptied. His muscular buttcheeks flexing, jerking the small body up. Phew. Kakashi groaned and breathed out slowly. He leaned down and kissed his wifes upturned face as he started to grind in again, still half hard.

Naruto moaned in his mouth and reached back to wrap his arms around Kakashis neck. He felt his husbands strong arms wrap around his waist again letting his legs down while the other tugged on his nipples lazily and travel down to cup his balls and still hard dick. The blonde moaned again as he felt a finger slide to his perineum and massage while the big palm was still cupping his member. Naruto planted his feet and spread his legs wide on the braced thighs and used that and the hands on his waist as leverage to slowly gyrate and rotate his ass back against his husbands crotch and cock.

Kakashi growled. That's pretty fucking hot.

Kakashi stopped moving his own hips and let his wife grind himself back against him. His thighs parted and braced firmly as he carried the blondes weight easily. Both his hands now just rubbing and touching the blonde all over his body sensually. He swirled his tongue and bit on Narutos ear before it traveled to his near. The big man sucked on the tanned neck hard before laving his tongue over it and leaving the first mark of the night. They stayed like as, just massaging and kissing eachother. Naruto grinding on him sensually.

Kakashi groaned then growled as Naruto suddenly picked up the speed of his gyrating hips. Big arms wrapped around the waist again to carry him as Kakashi felt Naruto take his feet off his muscular thighs and spread his legs lewdly into a split then bring it high up together in front of them then into a split again. The cock inside him had fully hardened once again and was hitting his pleasure spots but not enough to satisfy him. He wanted his husband again.

"Ooh, Kakashi.. please," Naruto begged and pleaded him, still gyrating his ass back in an almost desperate manner.

"What is it, baby? Hm?" Naruto growled on his own. His husband was teasing him again. Kakashi smirked at his wifes impatience.

"Fucking take me, damn you. Ooooh.. Take your wife please," the command turned into a begging request halfway as he felt his husband shove his cock inside hard at his demanding voice.

Kakashi chuckled darkly and gripped his hips before walking towards the bed while the blonde bounced up and down on his cock. He throw Naruto on the wide bed roughly. He didn't wait for the blondes reaction as strong hands gripped the small ankles and drag his whole body until his ass was over the edge of the bed. The long legs were spread wide and put over broad shoulders. Naruto didn't even get a word in as the huge member entered him.

Naruto screamed his lungs out. His hands went above him and gripped the sheets tight.

Hands gripped his hips tight as Kakashi squatted down and delivered powerful thrusts. It wasn't fast this time. Just hard powerful thrusts that jerked his small body up even as the hands on his hips pulled him back. He felt Kakashi grip under his knees and pull them up towards his ears, the punishing blows speeding up until Kakashi was jackhammering into him. Naruto screamed and screamed as if in pain. Tears of pleasure ran down to his ear and he delightedly took the never ending thrusts.

"Is this good enough to feed this hungry pussy huh Naruto? Who's my bitch, hm? Who's fucking you good every night wife?" Kakashi asked lewdly while looking down at Naruto as the blonde lost his mind and screamed his lungs out.

"Yours! Im your bitch! Im your slut! Oh my god yas! You fuck me good Kakashi sama! Yaaaaaass!" Naruto threw his head back and screamed then sobbed and shook his head from side to side as the amazing pleasure assaulted every one of his senses. He spread his legs wide lewdly and invitingly.

Kakashi groaned at the slutty action. He put his knees on the bed and put more power into his thrusts as he dragged and jerked the small body up until they were in the middle of the bed. He let go of the knees and wrapped his arms under the blondes armpit until the arms wrapped around his neck. Kakashi hunched his big body over the blondes smaller ones and humped down into him in quick snaps. A hand came up and covered the blondes mouth tightly as Kakashi put more power in until he was slamming his hips downward hard. The blonde under him whimpered and squealed, his voice muffled and suppressed, he was unable to keep up with the fast thrusts. His feet flailed towards the ceiling as the muscles asscheek humped and hammered him into the mattress.

"Shut up, slut. Cum toilets shouldn't talk. I'm going to destroy that pussy. You're not walking straight for a week after tonight Naruto," Kakashi grunted lecherously and used his other hand to grip the back of the blondes head, pulling his hair firmly. Naruto screamed against the hand and looked at his husband with wide eyes. Kakashi smirked, he'd felt the ass clench around him at his harsh words. He licked his lips, bent down and bit the blondes small shoulder hard but not enough to hurt him then lapped at the entirety of the slender neck, Kakashi felt animalistic. His wifes screams and moans of pleasure only spurring him on. He then raised up and captured the smaller mans lips and pushed his big tongue inside and wiggled it lewdly.

Narutos moans were muffled effectively. He felt full in both holes. And he fucking loved it. He scratched and scraped on the big mans broad back. Kakashi growled as Naruto sucked on his tongue and bit his lips needily. He sat up.

Naruto felt a hand grip his neck loosely and started to squeeze. His tightly closed eyes snapped wide open and looked at Kakashis face.

The look he saw frightened him even as his inside clenched and leaked in anticipation. The hand kept squeezing. The thrusts went faster and harder.

I don't know if you know the feeling of your neck being squeezed firmly while your lower half was being fucked like an animal. Not exactly cutting your breathing but just squeezing enough to make you feel lightheaded. Knowing and trusting the person not to go too far. The feeling was fucking exquisite.

Narutos eyes crossed and rolled to the back of his head as his ass squeezed around the huge member. He thought he was going to pass out when the hand released him and he came back from the dead. He gasped hard and looked at Kakashi with wide and pleading eyes.

"Patience wife," Kakashi soothed gently and wrapped his arms around the small waist, thrusting the chest up before the silver haired man leaned down and captured a pink nipple. He sucked and bit the big nub before flicking and laving it with his flattened tongue then he did the same to the other, he repeated. Sucking on both hungrily. His hips never stopped its downward thrusts.

Naruto was in heaven. He loved his husband. And his big cock. He felt a hand wrap around his neck again and his head fell backward to give it more room. It squeezed until he was on the brink of passing out again then it'd release. The hand went up to his mouth and three fingers pushed inside. Naruto gasped and moaned around the digits.

God, yes. He loved his husband. And his big cock. Did he say that twice?

Kakashi pulled him up and sat on his heels. Still fucking him and now angling his hips upward. His head never leaving the nipples. Naruto 'mmm'ed and sucked around the fingers in his mouth. He wrapped his arms around his husbands head and pushed his chest forward. He heard Kakashi growl approvingly as he gripped and pulled on the silver hair. The kisses roamed around his chest and neck and left dark marks all over before going back to his nipples and flicking and sucking it hard again.

Kakashi pulled his head back and reached under Narutos knees and around to grip his ass cheeks with both hands, lifting it up slightly. His started thrusting up hard and fast into Naruto. The blondes feet dangled and flailed wildly under the jackhammering the Kakashi started to give him. Naruto wrapped his hands around Kakashis neck as his head fell backwards in pleasure. His moans turned to loud shrieks as the thrusts turned powerful and grinded in before pulling back and repeating. Then it'd pick up again. Kakashi watched his lovers reaction. Feeling manly pride whenever his wife screamed his lungs out. He bit his bottom lips in lecherously, still hammering the blonde. He could feel his balls tingle.

"I'm gonna breed you good, slut. Gonna feed your hungry pussy. Fucking take all of it, ugh!" Kakashi grunted as he felt the ass clench around him tight, signaling Narutos orgasm.

Fuck, his bitch really liked being treated like a whore. Kakashi thought inwardly in amazement as he felt the blondes cum on his abs. The clenching ass was his undoing. He came with a loud grunt inside the wet heat. He didn't stop jerking his hips in until he was empty. He breathed hard as he finished and realized the the blonde had passed out in his arms.

Kakashi chuckled. He carried the blonde easily and pulled the comforter back before laying down on his back. The blonde laid on top of him with his cock still inside, still half hard. He rubbed Narutos back as the blondes head rested on his broad chest, still passed out. He kissed the top of his wifes head and pulled the comforter on top of them.

He's going to have a little talk with Narutos new interest of dressing up later.

He had promised his wife that he won't be walking for a week. But for now, he'll let em rest. He never goes back on his words after all.

End of this 2 part shot.

(This couples story beginning is now published titled 'How It All Began'. Lame I know. I decided to keep titles simple, also, I suck at giving titles. I will occasionally add smutty scenes to this one, maybe. So please review and check back sometimes! =)


End file.
